New Girl
by PolarSquirrel
Summary: This one is kind of a spoby story, where Spencer and Ali were best friends but when Ali died Spencer moved to rosewood and met Toby and Hanna and Emily and Aria and Noel and Caleb and Maya and more. Also Ezra is non-existent and Aria is dating Noel and Maya is actually dating Paige. Ali is nice. Completely Spoby story, there may be a few hitches but it is still Spoby all the way!
1. New to Town

Spencer knew it would be difficult, moving to a new town and all, but she needed to get away from Ali's memory. There was just too much of Ali in this town. Spencer and Alison were the best of friends. They did everything together, until she went missing that was. Spencer always thought that Ali would strut in and take back her rightful place on her throne. But she never did. Then one day construction workers were tearing down the gazebo in Ali's backyard and they found her body. Once her killer was caught and town went back to normal,(As normal as Philadelphia can be), Spencer decided to leave. She just needed to get away. So a couple of months ago her parents started slowly moving their stuff over to a new house they bought.

"You have all of your remaining clothes?" Spencer's mom asked shattering her thoughts.

"Uhhh...Yeah, its just so weird to leave this place." Spencer replied. Spencer remembered all of the sleepovers Ali and her had had in her room.

"_Haven't you ever just wanted to runaway? Leave it all? Start a new life and forget this one?" Ali asked_

"_Uhhh, Have you met Melissa my parents?" Spencer asked incredulously. "Maybe I'll get a dumb sister! Ohh and dumb parents!" Spencer was elated now._

"_If I went to Paris I would want to be an only child. I would want a best friend, that is why you would come Spence, and a butler who actually got my mom pregnant. Ahhhh, life would be good." Ali sighed as she lay back on the bed._

"_Oh I can get an Italian chef who makes-" Spencer started giggling but Ali cut her off._

"_Sweet Love!"Ali blurted out and then busted out laughing._

"_EWWW!" Spencer shouted before throwing a pillow at Ali._

"Are you okay?" Her mom asked, bringing her back to reality.

Spencer nodded biting back tears, "Lets go."

On the car ride to Rosewood her mom kept throwing worried glances her way. Spencer watched the houses and buildings pass listening to her music. Soon she saw big houses and fancy restaurants. She knew she was in rosewood. She saw teens walking eating frozen yogurt, kids playing little games in the road. No one noticed there was a car, no one cared. When they pulled into the driveway to her new house Spencer's jaw dropped.

"It's beautiful..." Spencer breathed. It was big and white, with that oldies look to make it look like its from the 1940's...

"_If you could travel in time to any time period where would you go?" Ali asked._

"_1940's, you know I was born in the wrong era!" Spencer replied laughing._

Spencer shook off the memory, she was at a new house, in a new town and all she could think about was Ali? Spencer shook her head and walked forward. But she stopped when she heard an overly cocky voice.

"Welcome to the neighborhood Hastings." The voice said

As Spencer turned around he whistled, she was aware of her good looks, but that?

"And you are?" She asked.

"Khan. Noel Khan." He smirked. "Now I was wondering why everyone was all psyched about the new girl, Spencer Hastings, but now I see. Your hot." he said with a grin.

Spencer felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Really? She asked. Ali had always said she was, but Spencer just countered saying that she was the hot one. Spencer never thought people thought that.

"Oh yeah! People will be lining up at your door waiting for a shot at Spencer Hastings." He said with a huge grin.

"Well I have a date with Aria, so I gotta run, Byeee!" He yelled as he ran away.

Spencer smiled to herself. That was uh...interesting. She walked into the house. Even better than the outside, she thought. She went into the kitchen and took a piece of cold pizza out and took a bite. She didn't have any unpacking to do so she could lounge around. Spencer threw herself on the couch and turned on the T.V.

**Breaking news: News in the Alison DiLaurentis murder case! Garret Reynolds NOT Killer, he was recently let out of prison.**

Spencer quickly turned off the T.V. She wasn't hungry anymore so she threw her pizza out and went to go for a walk. She walked out of the door and inhaled. She walked to the end of the driveway. She was about to open the gate when Noel walked up holding hands with who Spencer presumed was Aria.

"Hastings! Fancy meeting you here!"Noel Joked.

"Hey, I'm Aria, and your Spencer?"Aria asked.

"In the flesh!" Spencer joked exhaling and laughing.

"I thought you guys were on a date" Spencer said.

"We are." Aria smiled. "What were you doing? You looked pale before"

"Oh something just shook me on the news.." Spencer replied.

"Oh, well would you like to join us?"Aria asked.

"Oh! No I couldn't possibly intrude!" Spencer replied.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Positive" Spencer replied smiling.

"Okay bye!"Aria called as she walked away.

"Bye!" Noel also called.

Spencer waved. She walked out of her property and thought about the news show. Who could have killed Ali? She kept walking and walking until she ran into a boy with piercing blue eyes.

"Uhh, sorry.." Spencer said timidly.

"Its okay, I love having beautiful girls throw themselves at me!" He smiled.

Spencer again felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "You don't mean that, there are probably a lot of girls much more pretty than me throwing themselves at you. I mean look at you! Your hot!" Spencer said. Then realizing what she said her cheeks turned even brighter as she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" Spencer said and turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out. Spencer turned around.

"Yeah" Spencer said, her face firetruck red.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"You don't know?" spencer asked

"No." He replied

"Spencer." She said with a smile. "Yours?"

"Toby." He said.


	2. Okay? I don't think so

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Wait!" He called out. Spencer turned around.

"Yeah" Spencer said, her face firetruck red.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"You don't know?" Spencer asked

"No." He replied

"Spencer." She said with a smile. "Yours?"

"Toby." He said.

Spencer took a deep breath as she stared into the mirror. She wondered about her new school. She ran her hand down her skirt, the uniforms are the same as in Philly yet they felt different. Spencer put her hair in a pony tail as she sat on the bed. She sighed and took out her phone. 2 Missed calls. Holden. Holden was her guy best friend from Philly. Spencer decided she would call him later. Today was about a new town, new friends, a new school, and a new her. Hopefully.

She had always imagined a word where best friends don't die, and killers didn't roam free. But Spencer knew that that would never be possible. She knew that someday Ali's killer would be caught and Ali put to rest, but for now, well Spencer didn't have a clue.

_**DING DOOONG!**_

Oh joy, the door. She thought sarcastically. Spencer got up and walked towards the stairs but stopped when she got a glimpse of who was at the door, Aria and Noel. Spencer looked in the mirror and soothed her skirt. As she descended down the stairs she couldn't help but smile, then cringed. Ali used to stop by in the morning, just like this.Or kind of differently, most of the time she came at the crack of dawn. _Shake it off Spence. Don't think about this now._

"_I brought cookies!" Ali shouted from outside._

"_Oh god, Ali! It's 5 in the morning!" Spencer groaned opening the door. "What kind of cookies?" She asked eagerly._

"_Oatmeal!" Ali said in a whisper. Spencer grabbed the cookies from her hands and pulled one out and started gnawing on it._

"_Mmmm!" Spencer moaned. Ali giggled. _

"_Leave it to Spencer Hastings to get overjoyed about cookies!" Ali said in-between giggles._

The doorbell ringing again brought Spencer back to reality. Spencer jerked her head up, sad that her memory wasn't reality. When Spencer got to the door she could see Arias face, filled with an expression that looked impatient, scrunched up from waiting.

"Hellooooo" Spencer called from the inside. "Who issssss it?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"You know it's me! Aria? Come on, open up the door! I have been waiting here fro 20 minutes and my buns are freeeeeeeeezing!" Aria snapped.

"Hello to you too." Spencer said with a smile as she opened the door. Aria pushed paste her and sat by the fire.

"Ahhhh" Aria sighed.

"She's not usually like this." Noel said uncertainly. Spencer just laughed.

"Hungry?" She asked. Aria eagerly nodded. That made Spencer crack up. " I have pancakes, or, Chocolate cake!" Spencer called on her way to the kitchen.

"Cake?"Aria asked hopefully.

"You betcha!" Spencer sung out. Aria walked into the kitchen.

"Nice.." Aria breathed. " Soo, uh, Noel and I would like you to meet some people..." Aria said her eyes hopeful.

"Should I be scared?" Spencer asked uncertainly.

"No!" Aria laughed. "Just people, Maya, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Jenna, Paige, and Toby" Spencer's eyes lit up when she said Toby. Aria raised her eyebrows. "Have you met Toby?" Aria asked. Spencer blushed.

"Uhh"

"You have! You like him!" Aria shouted. Spencer playfully punched her. Noel walked in grinning.

"I'm flattered, but I'm dating Aria." Noel joked. "But hey... She has a girls day on Fridays." Noel winked. Spencer laughed as Aria punched him.

"No! She likes Toby!" Aria shouted. Spencer blushed when Noel rose his eyebrows. Spencer looked around and blinked.

"Guys! We are going to be late!" Spencer ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"My cake!" Aria called. Spencer came back down with her bag.

"Take it to go!" Spencer shouted her arms flying everywhere.

When they arrived at school Aria led them to a table where a bunch of kids sat talking loudly.

"Uh guys?" Aria tried. "GUYS!" She shouted. A boy with blue eyes looked up immediately. Then a girl with short blonde hair, Then a boy with longish brown hair. Soon they were all looking up. "Thanks, uh guys, I would like yo to meet Spencer." Aria said gesturing to Spencer. "Not you Toby!" Aria winked. Spencer blushed as Toby smiled.

"I am really good at guessing names!" Spencer said with a smirk. " Hanna." She pointed at the blonde. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know!" She exclaimed.

"Caleb?" She pointed at the brown haired boy. He smiled. "Maya, Paige... Jenna! Emily!" She called out and pointed and everyone was surprised. Spencer took a bow.

"How do you do that?" Hanna asked.

"In time my grass hopper." Spencer said with a smirk, yet wincing at the same time.

"_How do you do that?" Spencer had asked after Ali had perfectly Named every character before reading the book._

"_In time my grasshopper." She had said._

"Spencer? Spencer!" Aria broke her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" Spencer said still a little in the memory.

"Uh, you left us for a minute." Aria said concerned. Spencer blushed and found a seat. Next to Toby. Someone turned the news on in the class.

"**Garret Reynolds: Killer or Victim? New breaks in the DiLaurentis case, Garret killed, leaving us wondering... Who killed Alison? After dry lead after dead ends, Will we ever know who killed the young blonde. Former best friend, Spencer Hastings, is unavailable for comment. Alison's parents are also unreachable."** The news anchor had said. Spencer felt the color drain from her face.

"Uhhh, I have to, I, I have to use the bathroom." Spencer said clumsily getting up dropping her bag to the floor. She started to walk away when Toby called out:

" Spencer? Are you okay?"

Spencer turned and shook her head.

"No, I'm not..." Spencer said her voice clouded with the oncoming tears.


	3. Who is that?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"**Garret Reynolds: Killer or Victim? New breaks in the DiLaurentis case, Garret killed, leaving us wondering... Who killed Alison? After dry lead after dead ends, Will we ever know who killed the young blonde. Former best friend, Spencer Hastings, is unavailable for comment. Alison's parents are also unreachable."**

" Spencer? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not..." Spencer said her voice clouded with the oncoming tears.

Spencer sunk down to the floor in the bathroom put her head in her knees. Who could hurt Ali? She was sweet and kind and... and... Her Best Friend! Spencer saw the tears running down her face from the mirror. She was a mess. She got up and stared into the mirror. Who was she? Spencer didn't see herself, just a face. A face with puffy eyes. Spencer grabbed a towel and started wiping her face.

"Spencer?" She heard Aria call from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Spencer called. She didn't want to be seen.

"I'm coming in." Aria said as she opened the door. "Hey, so, Alison DiLaurentis huh?"

"Yeah, we were joined at the hips." Spencer said trying to smile, but she couldn't. She was too tired to smile. Spencer sunk back onto the floor. "I thought it was over when they arrested Ian. But then Garret. And who's next? The wrong killer! As much as I love Philly they will never solve the murder." Spencer sighed. "God knows they will probably arrest me next!" Spencer said forcing a chuckle.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Aria soothed. "But you have us now. We will help you. We will guide you away from the news! I'll even break my T.V.!" Spencer laughed. Not forced, not strained, just a laugh. "Now" Aria continued. "Your face. It's a mess. I'll fix it because every one is out there waiting. Toby too. You want to look your best." Aria said with a wink.

When Spencer walked out she saw everyone outside cheering. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she took a bow. She glanced at a clock and took a double take.

"CLASS STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" She shouted starting to run, but Toby grabbed her arm. Hanna and Aria awed, and Caleb tried to high five Hanna but she just rolled her eyes. "What?" Spencer asked irritated.

"Class is that way. Mr. Gamble, right? I think we have him together." He said, melting Spencer with his eyes. Spencer tried to answer but all that came out was:

"Hubba Hubba" So low that only Toby could hear. Her face instantly reddened "Uhhhhhhh, I meant yes. Affirmative. Ten Four!" And she ran off. In the right direction this time.

"I'm so, so, so sorry I'm late! I just got so lost, it's my first day and I just mo-" Spencer started mumbling, but the teacher cut her off.

"It's okay, the late bell hasn't even rung yet. Spencer right?" He said coolly. She nodded. "Sorry for your loss." Spencer just looked down and scurried to her seat. Right next to Toby.

"Uh, Hey..." She said looking over at him.

"Hey." He said. Staring at her. With those eyes. Oh those eyes! "Uh, Spencer... Are you okay?" Toby asked, concerned. Spencer realized she must have been drooling.

"Oh! Uh, yeah?" She replied. She felt like her face was on fire. "So, whats it like having such nice abs?" She asked, instantly regretting it. She started pinching her self and punching her leg when he answered.

"Actually, you're not the first person to ask." He looked so amused, "It's nice I get lots of attention at the gym, and I get to have hot girls drool over me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh that's nice, like who?" She asked, wondering what that feeling in the pit of her stomach was. He was about to answer when class started.

When class ended and everyone was leaving Spencer snuck a peek at Toby. Who was he talking to? Why did she feel this way. Spencer rushed out of the door to her next class, as she was leaving she saw out of the corner of her eye Toby trying to catch up to her. Or was that her imagination? She felt someone grab her arm. She whipped around. Toby. And Clingy. A petite blonde girl was hanging on his arm, and he was wearing her like an accessory. Why did she feel this way?

"Hey..." She said. A pang of bitterness in her voice.

"Hey, Spence. Is it okay if I call you that?" He asked. Spencer couldn't hear she was too busy drowning in his eyes. "Anyway this is Amber, my Girlfriend." Spencer's heart stopped. Girlfriend? She whispered something in his ear and sauntered away.

"So... dating, huh?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Yeah I've been meaning to break up with her. I think I like someone else." He said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"We should get to class..." He said with a smile, and started walking away. Spencer just stood there in awe, her cheeks burning.


	4. Falling Mayonnaise

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Hey, Spence. Is it okay if I call you that?" He asked. Spencer couldn't hear she was too busy drowning in his eyes. "Anyway this is Amber, my Girlfriend." Spencer's heart stopped. Girlfriend? She whispered something in his ear and sauntered away.

"So... dating, huh?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Yeah I've been meaning to break up with her. I think I like someone else." He said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"We should get to class..." He said with a smile, and started walking away. Spencer just stood there in awe, her cheeks burning.

Spencer had a first in class today. She couldn't concentrate! She just kept looking a Toby. And once in a while he looked at her. And she got lost in his eyes. She could just imagine swimming in them. They look like the springs her and Ali swam in a couple of summers ago.

"_Come in, you fool!" Ali shouted from inside the water._

"_No! It's cold!" Spencer shouted dipping her toe in and shivering._

"_You'll get used to it" Ali said with a smile._

"_No I won't." Spencer said her stubborn self._

"_You will"Ali said demandingly._

"_No I wo-" Spencer started but got cut off when Ali pulled her in. "Ahhhhh! Ali! Oh my, my oh..." Spencer couldn't continue over the shivers and her teeth chattering. _

That was one of her favorite memories, granted she got pneumonia, it was still great. And it's weird that she still shivers at the memory.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Her teacher called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" Spencer replied.

"Are you alright?" Her teacher asked. Spencer didn't realize it before, but now she did. She was on the ground, and she felt arms around her waist holding her up. She looked around, then up, only to see Toby.

"Oh, uh yeah!" She said rushing to her feet. Toby's hand lingering on her waist a moment too long.

"Good. Good." Her teacher mumbled. "Toby take her to the nurse. And make sure she is okay!" Her teacher ordered. Toby guided her out of the room. As soon as they got a safe distance away Spencer stopped walking.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer asked irritated.

"What?" Toby asked, looking innocent. His eyes were wide and non-blinking. Spencer started into his eyes. SNAP PUT OF IT SPENCE! She instructed her self.

"Me waking up to you holding me!" Spencer replied her voice rising.

Toby's smile faltered "You didn't like it?" He asked.

"Of course I did, but, it was, it was, Wrong!"Spencer shouted. She didn't know why she was mad but she was. She knew now she liked Toby, and it seemed like he liked her. But what about that? He can't act like he likes her and date some barbie doll. Toby took a step forward, his normal smile back.

"You liked it." Was all he said before he took another step closer. "Do you like me?" He asked taking another step towards her.

"Uh, yeah..." She said quietly taking her own step forward. Soon they were inches away from each other, "Do you like me?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes." He breathed. He was leaning in to kiss her, when her phone rang. Spencer pulled back and looked at her phone. Aria sent her a text. She heard Toby sigh as she opened it. **Hanging out today after school. Would you like to come? Toby will be there. ;) Just need some snacks :) please?.** She wondered what Aria would say if she had seen that. **Sure, text me your address later :).** Spencer replied. Spencer looked at Toby his eyes looking at hers. Spencer couldn't help but get lost in them. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and then paused when she saw his face. It looked, happier, his eyes shone bright, causing Spencer to fall a little harder.

"Race you to the nurse!" She called out running. She heard Toby laugh then his foot steps falling in to rhythm with hers.

.

.

.

.

.

"We have to get snacks," Spencer said as she stared into Toby's eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I just have to do something." He said distractedly.

Spencer and Toby were walking out of school on their way to Aria's. Spencer saw what Toby's gaze was trained on. Barbie. Spencer's heart sunk as she saw him walk over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, and at first her gaze was loving, but then her face was contorted in rage. She was shouting things and trying to run towards Spencer. Spencer backed up and closed her eyes. Soon (Spencer couldn't tell how long) she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go." She heard Toby say. Spencer opened her eyes, only to be led to Toby's car.

"I have my own car." Spencer said.

"Just take mine." He said. Spencer looked back at her own car and shrugged getting in. When they started driving, Spencer couldn't help but wonder what Toby had said. "So, uh, what happened?" Spencer tried to ask nonchalant. But failed.

"I broke up wither her." He said, drumming the steering wheel.

"Oh."Spencer said.

"Yeah. It wasn't working. She said she knew it was because of you, she saw us in the hallway, she didn't take it well. He said.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I took advantage of you, I wanted to break up with her and you were my ticket." Spencer's heart sunk. "Ever since I first saw you, I thought, Damn. There was something about you and I knew, I wanted to know more." He said leaning closer causing Spencer's heart to flutter. Spencer looked and saw they were parked in the store. She leaned in a little.

"When I saw you I thought. He has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't help but think about you." Spencer breathed. And leaned closer. Toby's eyes were searching her face.

"I really can't help but kiss you." he said, leaning in. But Spencer smiled and jumped out.

"If you can catch me!" She shouted over her shoulder running in the store. She turned to see Toby groan and get out of the car and follow her into the store. When he got close enough Spencer ran into the condiment isle. Spencer was tiny so she squeezed into an empty space. She saw Toby walk in and look for her. Once he started to leave she tried to jump out, but got her foot caught and fell on her face. Toby turned around in surprise and started laughing Spencer gave him a sour look as she got up, ignoring the pain in her wrist.

"What was that?" He asked cracking up. Spencer got up and poked him.

"I planned that." She laughed.

"Oh really? Guess what I planned..." He said and leaned down and finally kissed her. She pulled him against the wall and put her hand on his cheek. A loud noise startled them. Spencer looked down to see mayonnaise on the floor. Spencer laughed as she picked it up.

"We should probably get the snacks" She said coyly.


	5. The Officalness

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Oh really? Guess what I planned..." He said and leaned down and finally kissed her. She pulled him against the wall and put her hand on his cheek. A loud noise startled them. Spencer looked down to see mayonnaise on the floor. Spencer laughed as she picked it up.

"We should probably get the snacks" She said coyly.

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

"Cake, Ice cream, chocolate bars, 7 bags of chips, and 13 soda's? I'll get you a coupon for Weight Watchers." The cashier rudely remarked.

"I am a size 0,thank you very much, and is it part of your job to make rude remarks about my purchases?" Spencer scoffed. The cashier sunk her head down and just continued running every item through.

_** . . . .BEEP.**_

"Sooooo..." Toby said. Spencer looked at him. A sparkle in her eye gleamed at him.

"So." She said poking his shoulder.

"You think we bought enough?" Toby asked, sarcastically.

"I hope." Spencer said, not noticing his sarcasm.

"You will." He said poking her side, causing her to giggle. "What?" He asked.

"That's my tickle spot!" Spencer said in-between laughs.

"Oh, really?" Toby asked, and started tickling her. Spencer doubled over in laughter, grabbing Toby's hands. He stopped tickling her and put his hand on her cheek. She looked up and her doughy brown eyes bore into his. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kids!" The cashier screamed causing them to break apart. "Keep it PG!"

"Sorry." Spencer mumbled her head hung low. The rest of the time until they paid was awkward. The cashier kept giving them dirty looks and shaking her head. When they were done Spencer and Toby ran out as fast as they could and only stopped when they got outside.

"Oh shit." Toby said. It was pouring rain very heavily.

"Shhhhhhhh." Spencer said and grabbed Toby's hand.

"Wha-" Toby started, but stopped when Spencer tugged him out into the rain. When they got to the car they put their bags in and laughed. Toby got in and waited for Spencer, but she didn't go in.

"_Oh, shit, Ali! It's raining!" Spencer shouted from under the awning._

"_Aw, man! I can't get wet I'll melt!" Ali replied. Spencer laughed and grabbed Ali's hand._

"_Running through the rain is on our list!" Spencer called over the rain. Ali's smile grew wider as she squeezed Spencer's hand._

"_Lets do it." She said and started running. They ran to the car and got in laughing._

"Spence?" A concerned Toby asked.

"Uh, yeah?" She answered.

"Are you getting in?" He asked.

"Oh yeah.." She said getting in.

" What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Spencer replied, not wanting to bring his mood down. He looked so happy before.

"Yes you were thinking about something, and I'm not moving this car until you tell me." He said stubbornly. Spencer rolled her eyes, realizing how much they were alike she looked at him.

"Ali." She said in a barely audible whisper. Toby looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay." He said soothingly. Spencer looked at him her eyes watered. She shook her head in disbelief. "What?"

"I just, I just can't believe how much I like you." She said and then leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away and stared at him. Deciding if she should lean in again when her phone buzzed.

"**Where are u?**" It was Aria, for the umpteenth time.

"**IN THE CAR!**" Spencer replied.

"Uh, we should go.." Spencer said, staring at Toby's lips.

"Uh, yeah.." He said. Spencer smiled and decided. She leaned in and kissed him once more, before telling him to drive. On the way there Spencer drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Toby tapped his foot to the beat of the song. Spencer broke the kind of silence.

"Are we a couple now?" Spencer asked. It had been eating her this whole time.

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said playing with a thread on her jeans. "It would be nice." She whispered.

"Then we are." Toby said as he pulled into Aria's house. Spencer smiled. Toby got out and opened Spencer's door. "My Girlfriend." He said.

"Thank you, Boyfriend."Spencer said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. The spot where she kissed him turned a bright red. Spencer smiled, she was happy. When they brought the bags into the house every one stood with opened mouths as they went through the list. After the "show" Aria pulled Spencer aside.

"So what happened?" She asked expectantly.

"We uh," Spencer whispered.

"What?" Aria demanded.

"We kissed. A lot." Spencer said quietly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Aria screamed on the top of her lungs.


	6. Cars cause Reconciles

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"What?" Aria demanded.

"We kissed. A lot." Spencer said quietly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Aria screamed on the top of her lungs.

Spencer's face reddened.

" So are you guys, like, dating now?" Aria asked.

"Uhhh, wel-" Spencer started, but got interrupted by Hanna.

"Whattttts going on?" She asked loudly. Spencer put her head in her hands.

"Spencer and To-" Aria started when Spencer slapped her arm once she saw Toby staring at her. "What?"

"Toby and I are dating." Spencer blurted. Hanna clapped, and Aria smiled with pride. Caleb wooted and Maya awed. Spencer didn't realize how loud she was until today. Toby walked over and put his arm around her waist.

"It's official!" He said with a smile before he bent down to kiss her. Everyone awed and clapped and had a blast.

Spencer looked up at Toby and smiled. She was happy. For now. Right now she could get lost in Toby. Forget her bitch sister at home. Forget the memories, (Bad ones). And forget about the murder case. For now. Toby smiled at her, most likely thinking the same thing. Spencer could see being happy here. Spencer walked away from every one and sat on the couch, thinking. Does she want to be free of her and Ali's bad memories? After all, don't they make you stronger?

"_You are a bitch!" Ali shouts_

"_Why did you just call me by your nickname?" Spencer sneered._

"_That's all right. I am going to move away from you. I've had enough of your games!" Ali shouted._

"_Games? Your the ones with the games." Spencer called out, holding up her wrist showing a bracelet with her name on it._

"_That was and accident." Ali spat._

"_And so was this." Spencer shouted, throwing her bracelet off. "I should have listened to them." Spencer said._

"_Who?" Ali asked, "A?" _

"_Yeah, they told me some nasty truths about you." Spencer replied._

"_They sent me stuff about you too! I was doubtful you slept with your dog, and killed your baby sister." Ali said awkwardly._

"_That's what they said about you!" Spencer's eyes lit up. Ali bent down and picked up Spencer's bracelet._

"_Besties?"_

"_Besties." Spencer replied, hugging Alison._

"Spence? You okay?" Toby asked.

"Uh, yeah." Spencer said with a smile. Toby sat down next to her and held her hand.

"It just hurts sometimes. Everyone leaving me." Spencer said, her eyes glistening with tears. "You won't leave me right?" She asked

**Toby time!**

Truth was, Toby wasn't so sure about this. Every relationship he ever had fell apart. He didn't want to lose Spencer. She was amazing and deserved someone who could keep her together not let her fall apart. But for now he would have to push those thoughts away. He almost felt, felt like he was, he was, he thought he was in love with her. And that would be horrible.

"Uh, I'm thirsty." He said and took Spencer's hand. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah." Spencer said. Toby led her to the millions of food she bought.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said. Oh, no. The thoughts are back.

"Oh. That's alright." Spencer said. What? She didn't want to fight for me? "We can pick up sprite? What do you like?" She continued. Thank god.

"Uh, no, this." He said moving his finger between them. "You and me." Spencer's face crumpled.

"Why?" She whispered.

" No I like you a lot, but I hurt people. And I don't want you to get hurt." He said. Tears were falling down Spencer's face.

"I deal with pain very well. You should know that! I-I-I " She couldn't finish.

"Spence..."

"No! No, no, no, I can deal with hurt, and pain, and Love!" She shouted. As she turned to leave she said one word, "Loved."

**Spencer drama!**

Spencer ran out of the door fumbling with her phone texting Aria she was leaving. The tears were fogging her vision. Damn, why did Toby do this? He couldn't let her be happy? It was only then did Spencer realize she didn't have a way to get home. Or even know where her house was. Spencer just crumpled into a heap in the drive way. Spencer didn't care what happened, she wanted Toby, but Toby didn't want her.

**Toby Almost Cries**

"Spencer!" He calls. God, he was so dumb! How could her do this? He knew now what he wanted. He knew what he wanted more than anything in the world. He knew who he loved.

Spencer.

**Almost Dead Spencer.**

Spencer was walking down the street now. She knew she wasn't drunk, but she felt drunk. She was stumbling down the road delirious was going around the street over and over, not bothering to try and find her way home. She saw Aria's door open and a tall person steps out.

"Spencer!" She hears that boy ( She can tell it's a boy) shout. She feels like she knows him, but can't put her finger on who. He starts sprinting towards her. For some reason she couldn't remember much. She stumbled in the road until she saw lights coming towards her, a car. A car was barreling towards her, she opened her mouth to scream when the boy pulled her out of the road. He was on top of her now. She looked at his face, and her memory came back. The boy- wait- Toby wiped a tear of her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

Spencer pushed him off and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! People told me I like to mess things up before they become great!" He pleaded for her forgiveness.

"I wish you let that car hit me." Spencer sneered. She started to saunter away but stopped. Her and Ali were in a fight before she went missing. She never got to make it right. What if she never saw Toby again. He was pleading for her love. Maybe she was overreacting, Or maybe she wasn't. "Why sho-should I?" Spencer asked, "Forgive you. Love you."

"I, I, I don't know! I **love** you! I want to be with you! I never meant to hurt you! I was just afraid I found something that would give me joy, that made me happy, and I got scared." Toby's eyes were glistening. Spencer's heart melted. She walked over to him and grabbed his face.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.


	7. This Is For Tobyequalshottness :)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Why sho-should I?" Spencer asked, "Forgive you. Love you."

"I, I, I don't know! I **love** you! I want to be with you! I never meant to hurt you! I was just afraid I found something that would give me joy, that made me happy, and I got scared." Toby's eyes were glistening. Spencer's heart melted. She walked over to him and grabbed his face.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.

Spencer woke up on an unfamiliar bed. She rolled over and saw an unfamiliar head in the bed. The memories from last night flowed back to her. Oh, yeah. She smiled. That happened. Toby rolled over and kissed her nose.

"Morning sleepy." He said, a lazy smile on his face.

"Morning." She said. She sighed. A happy sigh. "What do you remember from last night?" Spencer asked.

"Love." He replied. Spencer leaned over and kissed him. Spencer loved Toby. She knew that. He knew that. But would every one else? "There is a surprise I have for you." He said and evil smile on his face.

"What?" Spencer whispered.

"The tickle monster!" He shouted tickling her. Spencer cracked up laughing.

By mid afternoon, they were still in bed.

"It's Sunday, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, a sad smile playing on his lips. Spencer leaned over and kissed him.

"I should go." She said.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I have to see Aria." Spencer sadly smiled. She hated lying. She wasn't going to see Aria. She was going to Ali's grave, in Philly. If she told him, he would want to go. She loved him, but she needed to speak to Ali, alone. "Bye." She said as she finished getting dressed.

"Byeee" He called as she was leaving.

Spencer closed the door and stood there for a while. She didn't realize what had happened until this moment. She just lost her virginity. To Toby. Whom she loved. A lot. Spencer got into the car and laughed a dry laugh as she drove to the gas station. Ali. She thought. She bought red roses, Ali's favorite. Spencer felt a tear roll down her cheek. She got into her car and started driving. But the funny thing was, once she got to the Philly cemetery, she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep driving. Forget about Ali, Ian, Garret, and everything. But Spencer got out and walked towards her grave. When she got there she saw Ali's picture. Bright and shimmery. Just like Ali.

"Ali?" Spencer said weakly. "I think about of you a lot." She whispers. "Everything reminds me of you. I-I want you back. You were the best friend I could ever have. You left me with an empty hole, and I need you to full it. Ali," Spencer tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming. And coming. "They haven't found who did this to you yet. But they will. Today is the anniversary of your death." Spencer tried to laugh. She couldn't. "They're saying it like it's a good thing, Ali, I need you." Spencer's face and shirt were soaked, but Spencer didn't care. She put the roses down, and left to her car. Once she got there she just sat in the car. Tears fogging her vision. Spencer started driving back to Rosewood, but stopped at an antique shop. Her and Ali's favorite. Spencer shook her head and kept driving, once she got to the Rosewood entrance she could finally relax. Her phone buzzed. Toby.

**Your not with Aria?**

Shit, uh, **Had to go do something last minute.**

**Oh.**

**Yeah.**

Why was Toby acting so weird? Spencer got to her driveway and stopped. She looked in the mirror, Her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was EVERYWHERE! Uhhh, Spencer got out of the car walk towards her door, but stopped when she heard voices inside. Whats going on? Spencer walked in and to her dismay, Aria, Toby, Caleb, Maya, Emily, Paige, and Jenna were in my living room.

"SURP-" They all started but stopped when they saw her face. Aria rushed to her side.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, I have to" Spencer said trying to go upstairs, but Aria stopped her.

"Why were you crying?" She asks her voice rising.

"Nothing." Spencer replied. Then Toby walked up to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!"Spencer shouted "Nothing is wrong! Or Everything is wrong!" Spencer shouted and pushed her way upstairs. Toby and Aria followed her up. Spencer rushed into the bathroom and started rinsing her face, and splashing it.

"Spencer," Toby grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Spencer looked around. Where did Aria go? "Spencer."

"I-I-I I saw Ali's grave, that's all."Spencer said her head low. Fresh tears flooding her face. Toby pulled her into him and they just stood there hugging. And then Spencer realized, the hole that Ali left wasn't empty, Toby was slowly filling it. She leaned up and kissed him once before she turned to wash her face. As she was scrubbing, she imagined washing off all the bad things. When she was done she turned to look at Toby. "Why was everyone here to surprise me?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said and grabbed her hand. They walked down the stairs together.

:)

:)

:P

:)  
;)

2 weeks later.

Spencer woke up nauseous and ran to the toilet. As she hung her head over the toilet her stomach lurched and she threw up. Oh, god. Spencer wiped her mouth She sunk to the floor and felt her stomach gurgle so she hung her head over again.

Spencer was going through her cabinet looking for Advil, when she saw a box of tampons. Spencer dropped it. She pulled out her phone, and called Aria.

"Hello?" Aria asked. "It's late."

"I need you." Spencer said behind the tears coating her throat.

"Yeah?" Aria sounded concerned. "Anything."

Aria bound through the door a white paper bad In hand.

"Spence!" She called. Spencer walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Spencer grabbed the bag and looked inside. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Spencer sighed. Spencer took out a pregnancy test and retreated to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later she walked out her shoulders slumped, tears coating her face.

"Oh! I have another one, just to be sure!" Aria called. Spencer grabbed it and trotted to the bathroom. This time 5 minutes later Spencer opened the door and looked at the rectangular stick. She handed it to Aria and flopped on the couch. Aria looked down and gasped.

Positive.


	8. (Don't know what to call this)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

Spencer took out a pregnancy test . This time 5 minutes later Spencer opened the door and looked at the rectangular stick. She handed it to Aria and flopped on the couch. Aria looked down and gasped.

Positive.

Spencer paced up and down her room, Aria sitting on her bed biting her lip.

"What am I going to do?" Spencer wailed.

"I don't know!" Aria shouted. Spencer heavily sighed. This is not good. "Are you going to..." Aria started, but Spencer knew what she was going to ask.

"NO!" She snapped. Aria flinched a little, but she knew it was just a touchy topic. Spencer started pacing some more, but eventually started hitting the wall. "The walls are closing in!" She shouted, pounding hard on the wall until her knuckles started bleeding.

"Oh okay, now... I think you need some fresh air." Aria said helping Spencer up. Spencer sniffled. Aria took her to the bathroom and wrapped her hands, then took her outside. Aria kicked a stone. "Are you going to tell Toby?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded biting back tears. But it didn't work, the tears fell heavily anyway. Toby. How was he going to react? Spencer pushed the bad thoughts away. Aria put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There, there." She whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Toby asked lightly bounding up the stairs. Spencer stared at him. He was so full of life. Was Spencer ready to take that away? Drag him into parent hood? No. No she wasn't. But would she? Yes. She had to.

"I think she needs to tell you that." Aria said getting up. "If you need me, just call, I'll stay out here." Aria said. Spencer nodded. She led Toby inside.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I-I-I'm" Spencer started, but fell into sobs before she could finish. Toby put his hand on hers.

"Spence? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm P-P-Pregnant.."Spencer choked out. Toby's eyes melted, and he flinched a little, but kept his hands on hers. That was a good sign right?

"And I'm..." He asked, or started to. Spencer nodded.

"I get if you want to leave, you can. It's okay. If you're not ready, this is your chance." She said, tears flowing heavily. Toby looked as if he was considering it, but her shook his head firmly.

"No. I am going to stay. I love you." He said. "And you too." He said kissing her belly. Spencer giggled. "What?" He asked.

"That's my tickle spot." Spencer said.

:)

:)

:)

Spencer walked into school and ducked into a table. Ever since she had told Aria, she didn't know what to say to her. What was she going to say? Hey can I have my pregnancy test back? Everyone would get a kick out of that. Hey, Spence , why did you need a pregnancy test? Oh, uh just you know, uh. Everyone knows how that would end. Horribly. Toby sat next to her and put a protective arm around her waist.

"Hey," He whispered. Spencer nodded in acknowledgment, not wanting to speak. "We have a french test today." Spencer's eyes bugged out of her head.

"We do!?" She exclaimed. Toby laughed and shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to hear your voice." He said. Spencer punched his arm, and joined in laughing. Aria walked over.

"Hey... Why aren't you sitting with us anymore?" Aria asked.

"Uh,"The laughter died on Spencer's lips

"I didn't tell."Aria said.

"No, no, I didn't think you did." Spencer reassured her. "I just need to think right now." Spencer said, protectively putting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh," Aria replied. "If you ever need me, you know how to reach me." Aria said giving a weak smile. Spencer held her hand up in a curt wave as Aria walked away. Spencer sighed. She leaned back so all of her hair hung in the air. Spencer wondered about the air, how does the air feel? How would it feel to be so light? To be invisible, and to have people walk right through you? Toby's voice shattered her thoughts.

"Hey Spence?" He asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "With this?" He asked, putting an arm around her stomach. She nodded, it was going to be difficult, but maybe that's what she needed. The rest of the day went by fast and Spencer wished she had time to think more before she and Toby were in her room, drawing up baby names.

"Abigail?" He asked.

"Alana?" Spencer asked at the same time. They both cracked up laughing.

"How about we name our baby later and hang now? God knows we won't get to after we share the news." Spencer said cuddling into Toby's arms. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I love that."


	9. Ready to Tell?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"How about we name our baby later and hang now? God knows we won't get to after we share the news." Spencer said cuddling into Toby's arms. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I love that."

Spencer woke up when she heard her phone buzz. She had not realized she had fallen asleep in Toby's arms. She decided to ignore it. Spencer looked up at Toby. Then a wave of nausea overcame her. She scrambled up and shakily ran towards the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and saw Toby's confused face. Spencer ran into the bathroom door and fell backwards. She jumped up and flung open the bathroom door. Spencer shuffled to the toilet and just sat crouched over it. Toby walked in.

"Spence?" Toby asked. Spencer puked. She grunted.

"I-" She started but got cut off by another vomiting session. Toby sat next to her and watched the bile pour from her mouth.

""

""  
""

""

""

""

Spencer flew onto her bed and sighed.

"I hate this." She groaned. Toby plopped down next to her.

"Only 8 months left." He said with a hopeful smile. Spencer laughed bitterly and got up and started throwing clothes around the room. "What are you doing?" He asked bewildered.

"I'm going to need new clothes. MATERNITY!" Spencer shouted as she started shoving clothes in the trash can. Toby jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Shhhhhh. Stop." He whispered. Spencer writhed and tried to escape, but Toby held her firmly. She eventually gave up and sank to the floor. Toby crouched next to her and held her wrists as Spencer cried silently. Toby looked at her and picked her up. He put her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Good night." He whispered as Spencer's eyes fluttered shut.

""

""

""

""

""

""  
Spencer woke up and rolled over, half expecting to see Toby there. When he wasn't Spencer's heart sunk. Spencer rolled out of bed and walked into the hallway. She heard her mom and dad talking

"Haven't you noticed?" Her mom asked.

"What is there to notice/" Her dad replied.

"She's been acting strange lately. When I got home today, her room was a wreck and she was asleep." Her mom said warily.

"She lost her best friend. The killer is at large. Maybe it's depression. " Her father said. Spencer cautiously walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, Dad.." Spencer said. Spencer's mom looked up.

"How much-" She started to ask but Spencer cut her off.

"Enough." She whispered as she started for the door.

"Honey!? Wait! Her mom called as Spencer walked out of the door.

"I'm going to Toby's!" She called. Her mom tried to follow her, but Spencer had already left.

When Spencer got to Toby's house, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. She lifted her hand, and then pulled it away. She walked down the driveway. When she got to the mailbox, she stopped. She walked back to the door. She put her hand up, but then pulled it away. Then we can say, she, uh... Lather Rinse Repeat.

Toby opened the door and smirked.

"I have been watching you for 20 minutes, and I couldn't stand it anymore." He said. Spencer stiffened. She turned around. She ended up just pacing at the end of the driveway for an hour.

"You caught me." She said unenthusiastically as she put her hands in the air. Toby walked down the drive way.  
"Why are you here?" He asks, taking her hand.

"I just had to get away. They've noticed. My dad thinks I'm depressed." Spencer said, not taking breaths. Toby pulled Spencer along beside him as he walked up his driveway.

"They'll get over it." He said.

"When are we going to tell them?" Spencer asked, stopping in her tracks. Toby turned around, unsure of how to answer..

"Whenever you want." He said as he kissed her nose. Spencer let go of his hand.

"I should go home." Spencer said and turned around. Spencer ran and ran, and heard Toby call her name. Once Spencer got a good distance away, she slowed down. She knew what was going to happen. She knew her parents were going to scold her. She knew her parents were going to question her. She knew what would happen. She was ready.

She slowly walked up her driveway. She heard her moms voice inside. Sweet and friendly. Spencer opened the door and walked in, only to find her dad pacing and her mom on the phone. She grunted and walked to her room to pace, herself. She started up the stairs when her mm called her name.

"SPENCER!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" Spencer said turning.

"Honey..." Her mom started. Spencer snorted. "Spencer! I'm just... I don't know how to handle this..." Spencer's mom said quietly.

"Mom..." Spencer started. She knew now. She was ready. To tell. "I have to tell you something."


	10. Who crapped in her Wheaties? (VERYSHORT)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Mom..." Spencer started. She knew now. She was ready. To tell. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it honey?" Her mother asked, concerned. Just then Melissa breezily came in.

"I'm home." She said with a smirk. Man London really made her a bigger bitch.

"Uh, I kind of need to talk to mom and dad. Alone." Spencer whispered.

"I have to too!" Melissa whined. "I've been gone for 6 months and my hair has now become frizzy! LOOK. AT. THE. FRIZZ." Melissa wailed. Her hair was perfectly sleek and smooth.

"I don't see any." Spencer mumbled. Melissa shrieked.

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T CARE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I AM DYING! THE WATER PRESSURE THERE IS TOO HIGH! I GOT THE RASH AGAIN!" Melissa shouted. Spencer's mom looked appalled.

"Oh, god! Melisa let me get the ointment!" She said rushing to the stairs, but paused. "Another time, Spence?"She asked. Spencer groaned loudly and left the house slamming the door. She heard Melissa say something.

"Gosh, who crapped in her Wheaties?"

Spencer ran to the end of the road and sat there silently crying.


	11. Hospital?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Gosh, who crapped in her Wheaties?"

Spencer ran to the end of the road and sat there silently crying.

When Spencer woke up, she didn't know where she was, or why she was here. Spencer sat up and took in her surroundings. She lifted her hand to her face and realized there was a leaf crusted on her cheek. Spencer looked around and the nights memories flooded back to her. Melissa's tantrum, her moms ignorance, and her sleepover with the trees. Spencer shakily stood up as she saw flashlights coming towards her.

"Spencer?" She heard Melissa's whiny voice shout.

"Spencer please?" She heard her mom plead. Maybe she hadn't slept that long after all.

"I'm here." Spencer croaked.

"Oh, THANK GOD!" Melissa shouted. "I CAN FINALLY GET MY FACE WASH READY!"

"Melissa!" Spencer heard her mom scold.

"What! I bought this trip to the spa last week!" Melissa groaned.

"We are talking about your sister here! She might be troubled!" Her mom shouted.

"I can still hear you!" Spencer shouted. As she started to groggily walk over to them.

"Oh." She heard her mom say. Spencer walked over to and past them as she made her way to the house.

"Spencer!" Her mom called.

"Save it." Spencer groaned as she stomped up the stairs. Spencer felt another wave of nausea flood her as she walked into her room. She ran to the toilet as she heard her mom knock on the door.

"Spence?" She called. Spencer grunted in reply. "I'm coming in..." Spencer was leaned over the toilet, relieving her stomach of her lunch.

"What do you want" Spencer groaned.

"Honey, I'm concerned, I'm afraid Ali's death may have affected you more than you are letting on!" Spencer's mom looked at her like she didn't know Spencer.

"Don't be. I'm fine. Or at least as fine as I can be." Spencer said flatly.

"Honey! You are not the girl I raised. Your father and I want our little girl back!" The tears in her mothers eyes thawed Spencer's anger a little.

"I still am. I love you. I am your little girl! I just hit a few rocks and bumps along the way." Spencer said.

"Like what?" Her mother inquired.

"I might be... I am... I'm in a little trouble" Spencer whispered.

"Like what?" Her mother asked.

"I'm-" Spencer started but was interrupted by a loud bang and a bright light blinding her vision.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spencer woke up in an unfamiliar bed. But not a comfy one. And her clothes felt papery, and uncomfortable. She saw a cloudy face hovering over her's.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"Oh! Honey!" Her mom shouted. It hurt her ears.

"Mom...too loud..." Spencer whispered.

"Oh, sorry..." Her mom's face fell.

"Wh-Where am I?" Spencer asked. Spencer's mom bit her lip.

"You're in the hospital." Her mom said.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Well we were in your bathroom and someone threw a brick through the window and it hit you head. Hard." Her mom said. Spencer blinked. Now she knew what the pounding in her head was from. Spencer gasped and threw he hand over her stomach.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Her mom asked.

"Can I talk to a doctor?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, sure.." Her mom said signaling for a doctor. When the doctor came in her mom stepped out.

"You wanted to speak with me? He asked.

"uh yeah... See, when I got hit... I mean... I'm pregnant... Don't tell. But uh.. would this have hurt it, the baby?" Spencer asked shakily.

"Well, uh, I'll have to run some tests, but..." He said trailing off.

"What?" Spencer asked

"It is a possibility, and if it does survive.. It may have some deformities..." He replied. Spencer's face fell.

"I just... it's weird, because.. I already love this baby. I want it. Its my baby I love it.." Spencer said before she started sobbing.

"Hey... It'll be okay."He said putting a comforting hand on her's. "Lets just take the tests and see what happens." Spencer nodded wiping her eyes.

"I just. I feel so attached to it. Is that bad?" Spencer asked.

"No, No..." He answered. "Soo, would you like an ultrasound first?" Spencer nodded.

"I guess. Please, don't tell my mom." Spencer pleaded. He nodded. Spencer tried to get up but instantly felt dizzy and nauseous. She fell back into bed. The doctor pulled over a wheel chair.

"Come on. I'll take you." He said. Spencer smiled and nodded.

While she waited her turn on the machine she called Toby.

"Hey, where are you I called you, and went to your house. What happened?"

"Well, I was in my house, and now I'm at the hospital." Spencer said quietly.

"What?" He shouted. "WHY?"

"I uh, was in my house, and apparently some one threw a...brick? In my window and It hit my head." Spencer answered.

"Oh god. Spence..." He said quietly.

"And... we don't know how the baby is, and if it'll be okay..." Spencer said sobbing.

"Oh god, Spence I'm coming!" Toby said.

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I love you Spence. I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.


	12. The Jenna Thing

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I uh, was in my house, and apparently some one threw a...brick? In my window and It hit my head." Spencer answered.

"Oh god. Spence..." He said quietly.

"And... we don't know how the baby is, and if it'll be okay..." Spencer said sobbing.

"Oh god, Spence I'm coming!" Toby said.

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I love you Spence. I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spencer was in the most uncomfortable chair she had ever been in.

"Baby looks fine, but we can't be too sure since it's not that far along." The doctor said. Toby squeezed Spencer's hand.

"It's going to be okay!" Toby said, a huge dopey grin on his face. Spencer let out a shaky laugh and squeezed his hand back.

"The baby's going to be okay..." She said, her grin spreading. The doctor tapped his pen on his clip board.

"Uh, see... We can't be sure..." The doctor said. Spencer looked up her smile fading.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Toby tightened his grip.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, as I said it's too early to tell, all I know is that it's alive, and it seems to be doing well."

"Oh" Spencer said. Toby was gripping the arm of the chair now, so tight his knuckles were white.

"Uh, can we have a moment?" Toby asked. The doctor nodded Once he left Spencer looked at Toby just before he turned away, and saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Toby..." Spencer said. She didn't know what to say.

"I just... it's hard to explain,but I just love it already..." He said. More tears coming.

"I... Toby... I love it too. I just... I can't explain it either." Spencer whispered.

"Spence, if we lose this baby I don't know what I'm going to do.." He said.

" Toby. We won't. This baby will survive. It has you as a father to look forward to." Spencer whispered. Toby looked up at Spencer and took her hand.  
"It has an amazing mother to look forward to." Toby said. Spencer smiled and leaned over towards him.

"But once she meets you she will never want to see another face again." Spencer said before kissing him on the nose.

"I love you.. He said.

"I love you too!"Spencer replied. "Now, can we get out of here! My underwear is chafing and I really neeeeeed to peee." Spencer said. Toby laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the door.

"Destination?" Toby asked.

"Home!" Spencer called as Toby carried her away. When Toby put Spencer down on her porch Spencer grabbed his arm. "Toby. No more lies. We need to tell my parents. Together." Toby nodded.

"okay." he said.

"Now get out of the way my bladder is going to EXPLODE!" Spencer shouted. Spencer ran through the door and into the bathroom. Spencer leaned over to pic up a shirt when she felt a sharp pain. She fell over, clutching her stomach.

"Uhaaaaaa!" Spencer shouted when her elbow hit the floor. The door flew open and Toby came running in.

"Spence? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just fell and hurt my elbow." Spencer said, trying to get up.

"Here, let me help you." Toby said. He grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her up. "What, are you..." Toby couldn't finish.

"Relax Toby, I just fell." Spencer said, rubbing her elbow.

"Lets get some ice on that." He said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Spencer lay in her bed clutching her extremely swollen arm.

"Toby?" She asked looking around. Toby came in through the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, I just feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Spencer whispered. Toby leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, now you have." He said. Spencer stared up at him.

"Please don't leave me..." She breathed.

"I won't.." He replied, and lied down next to her.

Spencer wasn't sure how long she had slept, but her elbow had stopped throbbing, and Toby was sound asleep. Spencer got up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes puffy, she was a wreck. Spencer turned sideways and lifted up her shirt to see her belly. I was swollen just a little but there was her baby. Spencer pulled out a dress from her closet and her makeup bag. Spencer went over and kissed Toby's forehead as she left to go take a shower.

When she got out of the shower, Toby wasn't there anymore.

"Toby?" Spencer called. She heard a plate break in the kitchen. "Toby?!" Spencer called out louder.

"Uh, sorry!" Toby called. Spencer let out a sigh.

"It's okay!" She called as she was getting dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spencer and Toby were walking down the sidewalk when someone interrupted them.

"Wow, Spencer. I assumed you would've listened to me." A bitchy voice said from behind them. Spencer turned around.

"And what did you tell me?" Spencer asked.

"To say away from Toby." The girl said talking a step towards Spencer.

"I don't remember you ever saying anything to me. Ever. Who are you anyway?" Spencer said.

"The brick. You should've known. Bitch. You should've stayed away from my man." The girl remarked.

"Jenna. I am not yours. I am in love with Spencer and you are the bitch. Spencer lets go." Toby said and pulled Spencer away

Toby. Who was that!?" Spencer asked, as they were walking away.

"My sister. Jenna." Toby said as he pulled Spencer's hurt arm.

"Ow! Toby your hurting me!" Spencer called out. Toby let go and sunk to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." He whimpered. Spencer leaned down next to him.

"Toby..." She said quietly.

"No,it's all because of me! Everything you have going on right now, is because of me!" He shouted.

"No, no no. Toby I love you. You didn't get me in this mess, I got you in it." Spencer pleaded. Toby shook his head. Spencer helped him up and they walked back to Spencer's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Sorry if this chapter is crappy, but I wrote this while watching the season 5 premiere! AmaAzing! And for any misspellings, I was like SUPER excited after watching it and couldn't stop moving, so ya! **_


	13. SHORT- Ready?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"No,it's all because of me! Everything you have going on right now, is because of me!" He shouted.

"No, no no. Toby I love you. You didn't get me in this mess, I got you in it." Spencer pleaded. Toby shook his head. Spencer helped him up and they walked back to Spencer's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What happened? We haven't heard from you in days! Call me!" The voice mail Hanna left said.

"Oh god! Why were you in the hospital? Call me!" One from Emily said.

"Listen, Spence, I need to talk to you. I told Noel by accident, and uh, Spencer I just want to talk to you! I think you need to talk to me too, so call me." Aria's said.

"Heeeeeey! Paige and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out. Call me!" Maya said.

Spencer deleted them all. She couldn't bring herself to talk to them. She knew they wouldn't want to talk to her once they found out. Spencer called Toby.

"We need to do it, today."

"Okay. I'll be over in 10." He replied.


	14. Lets Go

**PREVIOUSLY-**

Spencer called Toby.

"We need to do it, today."

"Okay. I'll be over in 10." He replied.

"Whats going on?" Spencer's mother asked.

"We need to tell you something." Spencer said slowly.  
"What?" Her father asked.

"Well..." Toby said.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Her father said.

"I-I" Spencer started.

"She's.." Toby said.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer blurted. Her dad stood up. Her mom put her hand on the arm of the chair to steady herself.

"Your what?" Her father asked sternly.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

"You!" Her father shouted pointing at Toby.

"Mr. Hastings, I'm sorr-" Toby started, but Spencer's dad cut him of.

"OUT!" He shouted. Spencer jumped up.

"No dad! I love him! He loves me!" She shouted. Spencer glanced over at her mom. Her knuckles were white, from griping the arm too hard.

"Spencer." Her mom said quietly. "I think it's best if you stay at a friends for a while. Pack up. We'll talk later." Spencer grunted and stormed up the stairs Toby close behind. Spencer flung open her door and pulled a bag out from her closet.

"They are such hypocrites.!" Spencer shouted, punching the wall. Toby looked at her and then the bloody wall.

"How?" He asked.

"Melissa. She got pregnant at 15 and they didn't bat an eye!" Spencer shouted, shoving clothes into the bag. Toby put his arm on her shoulder. "What am I going to do?" Spencer wailed as she fell into Toby's arms.

"Don't cry... We'll figure something out..." He whispered.

"Will we?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. You'll stay at my place." Toby said. "Now, lets go." He said and led her out of the house.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"You can stay here, and I will be right next door." Toby said showing Spencer to her new room.

"Thank you." Spencer said kissing Toby's cheek. "I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Just stay with me, and continue to love me." Toby replied, kissing her nose. "Now make yourself at home!" Spencer put her hand on her stomach.

"I think the baby likes it's new home." Spencer said smiling up at Toby. Toby smiled and put his hand on her belly. "Oh! I think it likes its daddy more!" Spencer said, leaning up and kissing Toby.

"I love you." Toby whispered.

"I love you more." Spencer said.

"I should let you get settled in."Toby said opening the door. Spencer smiled and walked in. "But, it's late so you should get some sleep." Toby said before leaving. Spencer looked around. She really didn't know how to thank Toby, he helped her with so much. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about Ali in so long. Oh god. Ali would get a kick out of this. Spencer grabbed her bag and opened it. This was Ali's bag. It still smelled lie her. Alison brought this bag when they first went camping.

"_Oh god! Ali we are going camping_ _for a weekend not a month!" Spencer called out to Ali across the street._

"_I know!" Ali said with her signature smirk._

"_Then why are you packing your whole wardrobe?" Spencer asked, bewildered._

"_Why are you packing a dictionary?" Ali asked._

Toby's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Spence?" He said.

"Uh. Yeah?" Spencer said, her head snapping up.

"My mom made dinner, I was wondering if you were hungry.." Toby said.

"Toby." Spencer said getting up. "I'm pregnant. When am I not hungry?" Spencer asked laughing. Toby smiled and took her hand.

"Lets go." He said.

"Lets go." Spencer replied.


	15. Chloroform!

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Toby." Spencer said getting up. "I'm pregnant. When am I not hungry?" Spencer asked laughing. Toby smiled and took her hand.

"Lets go." He said.

"Lets go." Spencer replied.

Spencer sat next to Toby at a quiet table. Toby's mom picked at her meatloaf and Toby's dad made noises at the news paper.

"This is very tasty." Spencer said taking a bite of her meatloaf. Toby's mom's face warmed.

"Really? You think so? It's an original recipe and I wasn't sure.." She said.

"Oh yes. I like it a lot. Most people would think it was too bold for oregano but you showed em'." Spencer said in between bites.

"You noticed the oregano?" Toby's mom asked.

"I don't think it would be the same without it." Spencer said, her mouth full of food. A happy smile was playing on Toby's mom's face as she hummed a tune. Spencer glanced at Toby, only to see his mouth wide open. "Close your mouth Toby, you don't want any flies to get in." Spencer said with a smile. Toby shook his head and shoved some meat in his mouth. When dinner was over Spencer felt like she made an impression. Toby pulled her aside afterward.

"What did you do to my mom?" He asked

"I have a knack for old people. Spencer said. But soon covered her mouth. "I meant adults." Spencer said. Toby laughed.

"You should get some sleep." He said guiding her to her room.

"Toby..." Spencer said before he left her alone in her 'room'.

"Yes?" He said.

"Can you sleep in here with me?" She asked.

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes." Spencer said, putting on her best pouty face. "Please?" She begged.

"Okay, fine. Just let me get ready." Toby said leaving and going to his room. Spencer happily sighed and changed into her pajamas. This could be good. Suddenly Spencer really had to puke, so she ran to the bathroom and did her business. She brushed her teeth and went beck to her temporary home. Luckily Toby wasn't there yet. Spencer sat on the bed and waited for Toby. Spencer's phone buzzed. Who would be calling this late.

"Hello?" Spencer said once she answered.

"I have your boy toy. If you want him back. Get rid of the third wheel." A deep groggy voice said.

"My baby?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Or yourself. Your choice. Meet me in 5 minutes at the lake. Come alone." The voice said before hanging up. Spencer's hand shook as she put her phone down. She put on a coat and ran out the door. She got halfway there when a voice stopped her.

"Spencer?" Aria. Crap.

"Uh.." Spencer said turning around. "I really can't talk.." Spencer said.

"But Spencer! I'm starting to wonder if you even want to be my friend anymore!" Aria called out.

"I do! I just.. I'll call you tomorrow! Toby's in danger and I just.. I have to help." Spencer said. Aria's face paled.

"Let me come." She said.  
"No, they said come alone." Spencer said before turning around and running away. Spencer was almost there when someone came behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth. Spencer felt her limbs grow weak as all of her senses blended. Spencer felt her eyelids droop shut. She tried to speak but all that came out was something that sounded like poop.

"Thats right girlie. Your not going to have a baby." A groggy voice said with faux sweetness.


	16. Short little Ring )

**PREVIOUSLY-** Spencer was almost there when someone came behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth. Spencer felt her limbs grow weak as all of her senses blended. Spencer felt her eyelids droop shut. She tried to speak but all that came out was something that sounded like poop.

"That's right girlie. Your not going to have a baby." A groggy voice said with faux sweetness.

When Spencer woke up she was in a dark room tied to a chair. It looked sort of like, a, Doctor's office? There was a tray of medical supplies and tools. Spencer wiggled, and realized they didn't take her phone. She wiggled and hoped that it would butt dial. She heard a tiny whisper of Toby's voice.

"Spencer! Where are you?" His panicked voice shouted

"HEP! IM TIED UP AND IM SCARED! HELP ME! Help Toby! Go to the lake! I need to save him! I need to save him!" Spencer shouted. Then she heard Toby's voice sa if it was next to her.

"Spencer! Wake up! Your okay, Im okay!"

"Toby?" Spencer said quietly. Spencer woke up in a bed, Toby beside her.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. Spencer shook her head.

"I remember getting a call and then going to find you." Spencer said.

"That's right. I found you on the ground by the lake. You were mumbling about how I was in danger. So I picked you up and brought you home." Toby said holding Spencer's hand. Spencer sat u and hugged him.

"I want to ask you a question, and it might sound... weird and maybe even crazy.. but.." Spencer started but Toby cut her off. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Spencer, Will you marry me?" He asked. Spencer blinked, and then nodded.

"Yes.." She said, leaning down and kissing Toby. Toby pulled away and opened the box he had pulled out of his pocket. It was a ring. "Oh, Toby. I can't accept that." Spencer said.

"Yes you will." Toby said, sliding the ring on her finger. Spencer hugged Toby tight. And before she knew it she was asleep in his arms.


	17. Slips and the Coward

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Spencer, Will you marry me?" He asked. Spencer blinked, and then nodded.

"Yes.." She said, leaning down and kissing Toby. Toby pulled away and opened the box he had pulled out of his pocket. It was a ring. "Oh, Toby. I can't accept that." Spencer said.

"Yes you will." Toby said, sliding the ring on her finger. Spencer hugged Toby tight. And before she knew it she was asleep in his arms.

Spencer woke up and the events of last night flooded her mind. She looked over and saw Toby sleeping. Would it be weird to watch him. Spencer felt a wiggle in her stomach and smiled. She put her hand on it and just felt the vibrations of the life forming in her.

"Spence? You awake?" Toby said sleepily.

"Yeah. The baby is too." Spencer said smiling. She still couldn't get over the feeling of this baby, her baby, inside of her. She wanted to have this feeling forever. Toby smiled and grabbed her hand.

"This is our new life." He said. "But somethings haven't changed. Come on. School."

"UGH!" Spencer groaned. "Can't I skip?" Spencer asked. Toby shook his head.

"I don't think soo.." Toby replied.

"Please? Daddy?" Spencer pleaded.

""Uh! Fine!" Toby said throwing his arms in the air. "But tomorrow, your going." He said.

"Yes daddy." Spencer said, throwing her arms around him.

"I can't get mad at you." Toby said kissing her nose.

"I love you" Spencer replied.

"I love you more." He said, kissing Spencer

"Not possible." Spencer said and then slapped his butt. "Go to school!" She playfully said.

"It won't be any fun without you." Toby said frowning.

"Really?" Spencer said, fake sympathy on her face. "GOOD. School isn't supposed to be fun. Now you are going to be late." Spencer said.

"I'll miss you." Toby said.

"You better." Spencer said kissing him, and then pushing him out of the room. "Bye!" Spencer sighed and sat on her bed. She contemplated texting Aria, to update her on the latest, but she knew how Aria felt about her right now. Aw screw it.

**Hey, uh.. I know I've been distant lately, but do you want to skip? I know this great place to shop and I would love it if you would come. I feel as though we had a disconnect and I would like to change that. I also have news! But yeah, would you?**

She wrote. She hoped Aria would respond. A few minutes later her phone chimed. It was Toby. He wanted to know how she was doing. He just left like, 5 minutes ago, is that enough time to die? Obviously she was doing fine. He phone lit up. Aria? Her mind questioned. She looked at her phone and let out an exasperated sigh. It was an ad from one of the apps she got. Spencer groaned and threw her phone across the bed. Spencer got up and walked to the bathroom. When Spencer turned on the faucet to splash water on her face she shrieked as she backed away. On the mirror written I n the fog was four very clear words.

_I WARNED YOU BITCH._

Spencer shook her head and wiped it off but when she looked in the mirror her face was pale and her eyes glistened. Spencer took a rag and scrubbed her face. When Spencer walked out of the bathroom her face was red, tender, and sore. She sat on her bed and looked at her phone. She sighed and flopped it onto the slowly walked to the bathroom and cautiously opened the shower curtain. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw nothing. Spencer took off her clothes and turned the water on. Spencer looked at her swollen stomach and thought about how easy life would be if she had never gotten pregnant. Spencer instantly felt guilty. How could she think that? This baby was her new life. Spencer got into the shower and just stood there, letting the scorning hot water hit her back. Spencer grabbed the shampoo and went to pour some in her hand when the bottle slipped. Spencer bent down to pick it up when her knee wobbled and she fell. Spencer felt warm flood her mouth as she opened it. Red swirled into the water as Spencer realized she bit straight through her tongue. Spencer tried to lift herself up but when she put weight on her wrist, she felt white hot pain shoot through her arm.

Spencer groaned as she pulled herself up using the towel rack. She pulled on a beach dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. When Spencer looked at her wrist she saw it was swollen. Spencer tried to walk across the room, but her ankle would not let her. Spencer hopped out of the door and into her car. She drove to the hospital and tried to get out of her car. First Spencer's head hit the roof of her car, then she almost fell, and then she almost had it when she dropped her keys under the car. She was wriggling and wincing from the pin trying to get them when a voice stopped her.

"Here, let me help.". Spencer looked up and hit her head again.

"Thanks." Spencer said trying to lift herself out of the car as the young boy held out his hand with the key in it. He looked at Spencer and his smile faltered.

"Oh god you're her for an injury! Here let me help!" He panicked as her shuffled around and helped Spencer into a wheel chair.

"Your new?" Spencer asked, smirking.

"Uh, yeah. The names Alex." He said, reaching his hand out. And then recoiling. And the he bit his lip and paced.

"May I see a doctor, Alex?" Spencer asked. Alex lifted his head up and blinked.

"Oh yeah!" He said. "I forgot." He said blushing as he wheeled Spencer to the doctors quarters.

"What do we have here?" An old man holding a clipboard asked. "Spencer Hastings. You again.." Spencer laughed dryly.

"Yup. I have really bad luck." Spencer said, clutching her wrist.

"Just give me a few short minutes, please, make yourself at... home." He said as he left. A few seconds later Toby burst through the door.

"Oh god Spencer!" He shouted rushing over to her. Spencer smiled weakly.

"Hey.." Spencer said, lowering her eyes.

"I've been trying to call you. I got home and you weren't there and I got scared. I saw your phone and I thought the worst." Toby said holding her hand.

"I'm fine." Spencer said, trying to laugh. "Just fell in the shower." Spencer said, wincing with every word she said.

"Oh god! Spencer why are your teeth all red?" Toby asked, his eyes sad.

"I bit through my tongue.." Spencer said brushing off his question.

"Oh god. I was worried sick.." Toby said, his eyes glistening.

"Oh. Toby don't worry. I'm fine!" Spencer tried to convince him.

"I wish you wouldn't keep saying that before you get hurt." Toby said, kissing her nose.

"Ok." Spencer said, kissing his lips. Spencer heard someone clear their throat. Alex. "Oh hi!" Spencer said looking caught.

"The doctor just wanted to let you know he'll be a little late. Uh.. Close family, only." He said, looking at Toby with a scowl on his face.

"I'm her Fiance." Toby said, puffing out his chest. Alex cowered a little.

"Oh." He said before he left. Spencer tried not to smile, but a laugh escaped her lips.


	18. I'm sorry

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Spencer, Will you marry me?" He asked. Spencer blinked, and then nodded.

"Yes.." She said

"Ok." Spencer said, kissing his lips. Spencer heard someone clear their throat. Alex. "Oh hi!" Spencer said looking caught.

"The doctor just wanted to let you know he'll be a little late. Uh.. Close family, only." He said, looking at Toby with a scowl on his face.

"I'm her Fiance." Toby said, puffing out his chest. Alex cowered a little.

"Oh." He said before he left. Spencer tried not to smile, but a laugh escaped her lips.

"A wrist brace, a cast, some pills, and crutches." Toby said reading a list the doctor gave him.

"Thats a lot." Spencer whined.

"Well, you want to feel better don't you?" He asked.

"OKAY!" The doctor said too loudly (as always) Spencer looked up as she grabbed Toby's hand.

"Yes?" She said.

"The baby wasn't harmed at all." He said as Spencer let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed. When she noticed Toby was being quiet she looked at him. He had a huge smile on his face, but a single tear Spencer smiled and kissed his nose.

"You are alright to leave, but let Alex escort you." The doctor said, filling out paperwork. Spencer sighed and tried to lift herself out of the wheel chair. Fail. Toby helped her up and gave her a tight hug as Alex came in with the crutches.

"Here let me get the car." Toby said, leaving the room.

"Sooo." Alex said as he was helping Spencer with the crutches.

"Yep." Spencer said looking at the ceiling.

"You're getting married?" He asked.

"Yes. Spencer said smiling.

"And having a baby?" Alex asked, skeptical. Spencer nodded. "And you're in high school?"

"Yes." Spencer said adjusting her dress.

"Wow. Your parents must be proud." He said as the crutches clicked into place.

"Thrilled." Spencer said sarcastically.

"mmhhmm." Alex said.

"Do you have a problem?"Spencer asked agitated.

"I just know you have, excuse me, had a lot going for you." Alex said puling out a cast mold.

"And how do you know that?" Spencer asked, her eyebrows creasing.

"God! Spencer Hastings wins again! Your an A+ student! I heard Harvard wanted you! But once this leaks you are going to be nothing!" Alex shouted. Spencer blinked.

"Okay... My business is exactly that. My business! If you have a complaint, put it in the box. It can go right next to my parents. Because god knows they feel the same way. They can't even look at me! You know, they kicked me out? Yeah, I already lost everything! My best friend died a year ago! So yeah that was a slam dunk!" Spencer shouted. Alex blinked.

"I'm so-" He started but Spencer cut him off.

"I'm so sorry that I finally found a place where I can be happy. I am sorry that I have a baby growing in my stomach and I am sorry that I love my fiance. I am so sorry that you feel I am worthless. But I know I'm not. I love this baby and I will be it's mother and I will bring a life into this world. I am sooo sorry that I don't fit your standards but I don't care."Spencer said menacingly. Spencer heard clapping in the door way and saw Toby. Spencer smiled as she hobbled over towards him and kissed him.

"I'm not sorry." Spencer whispered in his ear.


	19. It's a secret

**PREVIOUSLY-**

Spencer heard clapping in the door way and saw Toby. Spencer smiled as she hobbled over towards him and kissed him.

"I'm not sorry." Spencer whispered in his ear.

Spencer shifted in her seat as the car she was sitting in passed a speed bump.

"Ughhh!" Spencer let out as her ankle hit the door.

"We're almost there." Toby said. Spencer pulled her bag onto her lap and checked her phone. Still nothing from Aria.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Spencer asked, putting her phone away.

"Who?" Toby asked.

"Aria." Spencer said shoving her bag below the seat.

"Why would she be?" Toby asked, turning a corner.

"Because, I kinda froze her out." Spencer said playing with her wrist brace.

"Well that's understandable." Toby said pulling into school.

"Her being mad?" Spencer asked.

"No, you being a freezer."Toby said, unbuckling his seat belt. Spencer hit his arm.

"I am NOT a freezer!" Spencer said.

"I know that." Toby said laughing.

"Okay, Yoda. Can we just get into school?" Spencer asked opening the door.

"Not until..." Toby said grabbing her arm.

"Until what?" Spencer asked.

"Until this." Toby said kissing Spencer.

"That was worth waiting for." Spencer whispered, hobbling out of the car.

"Was it?" Toby asked, rushing out of the car to help her.

"I'd rather..." Spencer said before kissing him.

"Me too." He said slowly putting her back into the car. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck. Spencer heard someone clear their throat as Toby's head shot up and hit the roof of the car.

"Mr. Cavanaugh? Mrs. Hastings?" The principal was standing outside of the car.

"Uh, yes..." Spencer said looking down.

"Well I haven't seen you lately.." He said. Toby moved over and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling that well." Spencer said.

""_And Toby...?" The principal said taking a tiny step forward._

"_Well we should go, first period starts soon, and I don't want to be late." Spencer said walking away._

"_So I am just going to say I am starting a new dieting program at the school for over-weight students." The Principal said. Spencer stopped._

"_Over-weight? Spencer asked while clenching and un-clenching her hand._

"_I couldn't help but notice your sudden weight gain." The Principal said._

"_And where do you feel you have the right to comment." Toby said stepping forward._

"_No where." The principal said playing with his pocket watch._

"_Well then we will be going." Spencer said._

"_No. I don't think you will. Jenna sent me out. You will not disobey." The principal said lunging towards Spencer. "Stay Away. Unless you want your little 'precious' to get hurt." The principal snarled holding onto Spencer's leg._

"Well I haven't seen you lately.." The principal said.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling that well." Spencer said.

"Aw. That's a shame. You should get to class?" The principal said with fake sympathy.

"Yeah." Spencer said pulling Toby behind her as she left.

"Be sure to check out the reading list!" He called out. Spencer looked at him.

"Yeah. I will." Spencer said with a forced smile.

"Be sure to read my favorite, Jenna's Revenge." The principal said with a creepy smile. Spencer's heart stopped.

"Toby lets go." Spencer said pulling him along.

"What?" He asked dragging his feet.

"Just go!" Spencer snarled.

"Okay!" Toby said. Spencer pulled him into the building and dragged him into a closet.

"They- Jenna and her _minions_\- are trying to kill me! They want to get rid of me! They want me out of your life. She wants me dead. But I love you. And I love this baby... And they are not going to succeed!" Spencer said.

"What?" Toby asked skeptically

"It's true Toby!" Spencer pleaded.

"I just think your a little paranoid since the brick. Spencer calm down." Toby said sitting Spencer down.

"No Toby, don't you get it?! She's doing this!" Spencer shouted standing up.

"Spencer. She's my sister." Toby said, pacing around the cramped room.

"And she is a BITCH with major issues." Spencer said yanking at her hair.

"And she is my sister and I have to at least give her the benefit of the doubt." Toby said sinking to the ground.

" So she gets the benefit of the doubt." Spencer said slowly.

"She's my Sister." Toby said.

"But I am your fiance. Yet I don't get the benefit. I am carrying your baby!" Spencer shouted. Toby looked up.

"No your not." He said getting up.

"What?" Spencer whispered.

"That is not my child. That is a disgrace." Toby said walking towards Spencer.

"What? I thought... I thought you loved me." Spencer said backing away.

"I did." Toby said.

"And you lied about loving my baby?" Spencer asked.

"It was all part of the plan." Toby said taking a step forward.

"What plan?" Spencer asked, her voice shaking. Toby laughed and shook his head.

"Well if you knew... It wouldn't be a secret." Toby said before putting his hands on Spencer's neck.

"To...by..." Spencer whispered before choking the life out of her.


	20. GROUP HUG

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"What plan?" Spencer asked, her voice shaking. Toby laughed and shook his head.

"Well if you knew... It wouldn't be a secret." Toby said before putting his hands on Spencer's neck.

"To...by..." Spencer whispered before choking the life out of her.

Spencer's eyes shot open."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spencer screamed as she jumped up. She heard Toby's voice next.

"Spence? Spence? Whats wrong?" Toby's worried voice asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Spencer said.

"What was it about?" Toby asked.

"Just something that couldn't possibly be true." Spencer said smiling. Spencer rolled over in the bed and fell off. "UMPH"

"God Spence! Your too clumsy!"Toby said pulling her up.

"I know." Spencer said walking to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"School today." Spencer sad as she looked through her clothes. " What says I'm pregnant and ready to learn?"

"Spencer!" Toby said laughing.

"Serious." Spencer said playfully punching Toby.

"Okay fine." Toby said getting up and looking at Spencer's clothes. "This one." He said handing her a dress.

"This is too small." Spencer whined.

"so?" Toby asked.

"They'll see my baby bump!" Spencer groaned.

"Pregnant and ready to learn." Toby said shoving the dress at her.

"Shut up!" Spencer groaned.

"Want me to help you into it?" Toby asked, smirking,

"I'd like that." Spencer said, handing him the dress. Spencer's phone chimed. It was Aria.

"Who is it?" Toby asked.

"Aria." Spencer said.

"What did she say?" Toby asked.

"She wants to go the the mall." Spencer said smiling.

"Well you can go after school." Toby said, pulling the dress over Spencer's head.

"But!" Spencer said, adjusting the scarf.

"But nothing. Lets go to school." Toby said, guiding Spencer out of the house.

"I don't wanna!" Spencer cried out as she got into the car,

When Spencer got to first period everything was seemingly normal. Spencer smiled and waved. Waves and smiles were returned.

"Spencer. Do you have your test, completed?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." Spencer said pulling a white paper out of her folder.

"Hmm." The teacher said collecting it. Spencer pulled a few more pieces.

"I also have my make-up work, and the extra-credit." Spencer said holding them out.

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings." The teacher said, trying not to sound annoyed.

During lunch Toby was called to the office, so Spencer got to sit with Aria and the crew.

"SPENCER!" Maya shouted and jumped up placing Spence in an embrace.

"It's good to see you too." Spencer sqeaked.

"Oh. Sorry." Maya said letting go. Spencer laughed. Emily got up next.

"Can I hug you?" She whispered. Spencer nodded. Emily grabbed Spencer in a hug. When Emily let go, Hanna rushed over and squeezed Spencer.

"Hanna. You are going to squeeze my poop out." Spencer squealed.

"I don't care." Hanna said. Hanna let go and sat back beside Caleb. He gave a curt nod. Spencer smiled. Next Aria got up.

"Spencer..."

"I'm sorry!" Spencer blurted.

"I'm not mad at you. I just didn't understand." Aria said grabbing Spencer's hand. "I'm here for you." She whispered. Spencer let go of her hand and hugged her. Maya got up and joined. Emily followed. So did Paige. Soon Hanna, Caleb, and Noel were hugging too.


	21. Stop the Car

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I'm not mad at you. I just didn't understand." Aria said grabbing Spencer's hand. "I'm here for you." She whispered. Spencer let go of her hand and hugged her. Maya got up and joined. Emily followed. So did Paige. Soon Hanna, Caleb, and Noel were hugging too.

"What?!" Aria asked laughing. Spencer covered her mouth to keep from spitting as she laughed.

"Yeah." Maya said taking a bite of a celery stick.

"Oh god." Caleb said drinking his chocolate milk. Spencer looked at her phone.

"Uh. I have to go." Spencer said frowning.

"No!"Maya shouted.

"Sorry." Spencer said gathering her trash.

"Why?" Hanna whined holding on to Spencer's arm.

"Doctors appointment." Spencer said grabbing her bag.

"I'll drive?" Emily tried.

"Toby's waiting outside. See you guys after?" Spencer said, or asked..

"Call us?" Aria asked.

"Definitely." Spencer said leaving.

When Spencer got into the car Toby leaned over and kissed her. Spencer pulled her seat belt on and played around with her scarf.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Maybe." Spencer whispered.

"Come on." Toby said grabbing her hand.

"I'm scared." Spencer whispered.

"Don't be. It'll all be okay. I promise." Toby said. Spencer nodded.

"Lets go." She said, looking ahead.

The car ride was long and Spencer really had to pee. Factor that in, and the fact that she was Pregnant with a capital P, It was not a happy car ride.

"I have to pee!" Spencer shouted.

"We're almost there." Toby said.

"Stop the car." Spencer said.

"We're almost there." Toby said.

"Stop The CAR!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer." Toby said.

"Stop the car." Spencer said grabbing the wheel.

"Spencer! Okay." Toby exclaimed pulling over.

"Thank you." Spencer said before getting out and wandering into the woods.

"Spence?" She heard Toby call from inside of the car.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\_

**Sorry this is short, but I'm not sure what to do next so... What should I do? help me!**


	22. It's a (LEFTYA HANGING!)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

The car ride was long and Spencer really had to pee. Factor that in, and the fact that she was Pregnant with a capital P, It was not a happy car ride.

"Stop the car." Spencer said grabbing the wheel.

"Spencer! Okay." Toby exclaimed pulling over.

"Thank you." Spencer said before getting out and wandering into the woods.

"Spence?" She heard Toby call from inside of the car.

"Are you happy now?" Toby asked getting back onto the road.

"Yes." Spencer said, bucking her seat belt.

"You're insane." Toby said.

"No. I'm pregnant." Spencer said.

"Same thing." Toby said, pulling into the office.

"Woah. That was fast." Spencer said grabbing her bag.

"I told you." Toby said, getting out and pulling Spencer's door open.

" So whats going to happen after this place?" Spencer asked, grabbing Toby's hand.

"I'll drive you to school. Then we'll go home and sleep." Toby said pushing Spencer through the doors.

"Nooo! Spencer said laughing as she walked over to the desk. Toby singed her in as she looked around. A bunch of pregnant women. A bunch. Women. Spencer turned back around.

"Come on" Toby said.

"Can we wait outside?" Spencer asked backing away.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because. Their scary." Spencer said quietly.

"Come on." Toby said, dragging her to the chair. Spencer put her hands in her lap and hung her head low.

"Mmhurhm" Spencer said quietly.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Mmmmmmmhurrr!" Spencer said.

"What?" Toby asked. He lifted her chin up with his hand. "Why are you afraid?" Toby asked.

"They're grown. I'm only 16." Spencer said trying to break away from Toby.

"The Spencer I know would never be afraid of a bunch of old feisty preggo's." Toby said holding her face.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one with her hormones extremely high." Spencer said trying t get free from Toby's grasp.

"With you, they are." Toby said, kissing her nose.

"No." Spencer said. Closing her eyes Spencer pushed Toby. He didn't even move.

"I" Toby said.

"No." Spencer muttered.

"Love." Toby said.

"Nooo" Spencer whispered.

"You." Toby said.

"No." Spencer said smiling. Toby kissed her nose. Spencer shook her head. Toby kissed her again just as the doctor opened the door.

"Spencer Has- Hastingsss." The doctor said clicking her tongue. Toby pulled away and put his hands in his lap.

"Hello..." Spencer said smiling.

"Its time." She said. Spencer got up and pulled Toby up. She slapped his arm as she followed the doctor. "And you two are here for?" The doctor said or asked or... who knows?

"Ultra sound." Spencer said pulling out her phone.

"Mhmmhhhhm." The doctor said. "Then I guess your here to see Dr. Conners." She said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Right this way."

– – – MUC

"This may tickle.' The doctor said, putting a blue gel on Spencer's stomach. She squealed.

"It's cold!" Spencer squealed.

"I know." He said.

"How many weeks am I? I just never knew." Spencer said.

"15. 3 months." The doctor said writing down on his pad.

"When will I be able to tell the gender?" Toby asked.

"Soon. Or... Now?" The doctor said moving around his 'magic wand'. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand."Its a..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Pretty Fat Liars 100

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"When will I be able to tell the gender?" Toby asked.

"Soon. Or... Now?" The doctor said moving around his 'magic wand'. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand."Its a..."

'

'

"...Girl." The doctor said. Spencer sighed as Toby looked at Spencer with a big dopey grin playing on his lips.

"This is going to be great." Spencer said as she dragged her finger through the blue goo on her stomach.

"Yeas it is." Toby said, kissing her nose.

"Oh. Let me wipe that off." The doctor said dropping his clip board. That's not the one he was writing in for this session. Spencer glanced at the name and gasped.

_VERONICA HASTINGS: ROOM 104B_

_BROUGHT IN FOR HEART ATTACK_

_SEVRAL ARRTERIES HAVE BEEN BLOCKED_

_SEEMS TO BE A CHEMI-_

The doctor picked up his clip board and then dropped his pen. Spencer shakily got up and picked it up.

"Um. I want to ask you a question.." Spencer said quietly.

"Anything." He said filing papers.

"If someones.. parent. Says... Has a heart attack. Would the child be notified?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. Unless the parent says not to.

"Oh." Spencer said. "Well I have to go." Spencer says. Grabbing Toby's arm she stormed out of the door.

"Whats wrong?" Toby asked. Spencer stopped. Light bulb!

"Crap!" Spencer exclaimed.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I left my purse!" Spencer said.

"I'll get it." Toby said.

"Thanks! I'll be in the bathroom!" Spencer said walking into the bathroom. Toby left to go get the purse while Spencer sneaked out of the bathroom.

"104B 104B 104B 104B104 B104B 104B 104B 104B" Spencer muttered over and over.

"Here!" Spencer exclaimed. Room 104B. Spencer opened the door. Her mom was there. She was lying in the bed, she looked so frail. Spencer sighed as a tear escaped her eye. Suddenly Spencer gasped when someone pulled her to the side.

"Wha- oh... Toby!" Spencer said, relieved. "You gave me a heart attack!" Spencer shouted as she punched his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Thats my mom." Spencer whispered. Toby blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw it on the clip board when he dropped it." Spencer said.

"Oh god." Toby muttered.

"I'm going in." Spencer said. Spencer turned around and put her hand on the door nob. She pushed on it gently as it opened. He mom's heart monitor was beeping at a normal rate.

"Mom?" Spencer whispered.

"Spencer?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah... It's me." Spencer said taking cautious steps forward.

"Ohh Sweetie!" Her mom exclaimed. Spencer ran over and hugged her mom.

"I'm sorry we kicked you out." Her mom whispered.

"Its okay.." Spencer soothed.

"You still have the baby?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, it's a girl."Spencer said. Spencer's mom lifted her hand and hesitated over Spencer's stomach. Spencer nodded. Her mom put her hand on Spencer's baby bump.

"A girl?" Her mom whispered. Spencer nodded. Just then Spencer's father burst through the door.

"Spencer!" He shouted, enraged. "Spencer's mom pulled her hand away.

"Daddy?" Spencer whispered.

"What are you doing here?!" He half asked half demanded.

"She...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Spencer shouted.

"You are no longer a part of this family. Thats why." Her father said, looking like a lobster.

"Whether you want to believe it or not I am still your daughter. And I deserve to see my mother when she has a heart attack!" Spencer shouted. Spencer's dad marched over and slapped her so hard she fell down. Spencer held her hand to her face as she stumbled up. Spencer's dad backed away and pointed out of the door.

"Leave." He whispered. Spencer ran out of the door holding her face as a deluge of tears covered her face. Spencer kept running until she ran into a warm body.

"Spencer?" Alex's voice rung over Spencer's sobs. Spencer's sobs shook her as she clung to Alex. "What happened?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Spencer whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"You were just crying. Whats wrong?" He asked. Spencer clung her hand to her cheek. Alex gently grabbed her hand and pulled it off of her face."Ooo." he said.

"I fell and is my face on the wall." Spencer said.

"And the wall is shaped like a hand?" Alex asked, skeptical.

"I have to go." Spencer said pushing past him.

"Did Toby do that?" He asked as Spencer was leaving. Spencer stopped.

"No." Spencer said, clutching her hand to her face.

"Then who? Spencer talk to me.." Alex said.

"So you can insult me?" Spencer said.

"No. I'm sorry. I just want to be your friend." Alex asked.

"Okay.." Spencer said, walking towards him.

"So who did it." He said.

"My dad." Spencer whispered.

"Here?" Alex asked.

"I went to see my mom. No one told me she was even here. My dad came in and threw a tantrum." Spencer said looking at the floor.

"Oh god.." Alex said.

"Now, I wasn't kidding when I said I had to go, so... Here is my number call me tomorrow and we can do... friendly things." Spencer said, wincing when she smiled.

"Okay." Alex said.

Spencer walked to her car in silence. Her hand still clutched to her face.

"Heyy. What happened?" Toby said as he jumped up and walked towards her.

:Nothing. Where did you go?" She asked.

"Your dad told me you and him were going to work things out. He told me to leave." Toby said opening Spencer's door. Spencer climbed in clumsily not taking her hand off of her face.

"Oh." Spencer said.

"Why is your hand clutched to your face?" Toby asked.

"Nothing." Spencer said.

"Spence."

"No. We need to get home in time for my favorite TV show! It's hundredth episode is airing tonight." Spencer said.

"What show?" Toby asked.

"Pretty Fat Liars." Spencer said.


	24. Carousel

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"...Girl." The doctor said. Spencer sighed as Toby looked at Spencer with a big dopey grin playing on his face.

"Whether you want to believe it or not I am still your daughter. And I deserve to see my mother when she has a heart attack!" Spencer shouted. Spencer's dad marched over and slapped her so hard she fell down. Spencer held her hand to her face as she stumbled up. Spencer's dad backed away and pointed out of the door.

"No. We need to get home in time for my favorite TV show! It's hundredth episode is airing tonight." Spencer said.

"What show?" Toby asked.

"Pretty Fat Liars." Spencer said.

"Mariella?" Spencer suggested.

"Lacey?" Toby said.

"Merideth?" Spencer said.

"Eww!" Toby said laughing and shaking his head.

"What?" Spencer asked laughing.

"How about butt." Toby said, throwing a raisin at Spencer's head.

"Ow!" Spencer exclaimed, clutching her cheek.

"What? It was a raisin." Toby said crawling over towards Spencer.

"Just my cheek. It hurts..." Spencer mumbled.

"Spencer. Ever since we got back from the hospital you have been weird. Whats wrong?" Toby asked.

"I'm hungry." Spencer declared, getting up.

"Spencer." Toby called out as Spencer left the room. Toby groaned and fell backward onto the floor. Spencer walked down the hallway holding her elbow.

"Hey Spencer! Why looking so glum?" Toby's chirpy mom called out from behind her cooking magazine.

"Just family drama." Spencer said sitting down.

"Aww. That family of yours. Some nerve." She said, her eyes darting back and forth along the pages.

"Yeah." Spencer muttered.

"Oh!" Toby's mom said, her face lighting up. "We should try one of my new recipes!" She said. Spencer lifted her head up.

"What recipe?" Spencer asked.

"Raisin Blueberry banana blitz muffins!" His mom said.

"Oh! My nana made some like that, but she used Salt." Spencer said making a face.

"I used to do that too! But then Toby's little baby poop was rock solid." She said gathering ingredients. Spencer laughed. Toby walked in.

"I heard my name." Toby said. Spencer smiled as she looked at her phone.

"Uh! I have to go!" She said, jumping up. Toby's mom's face fell. " I'll come back and then we can make double." Spencer said. Spencer ran over and kissed Toby's cheek.

"Bye." He whispered. Spencer nodded as she ran out of the door. Toby smirked as Spencer ran back in to grab her phone.

"Love you." She said as she closed the door behind her. Toby gave a slight wave.

'

'

'

'

'

"I'm so glad that you could make it." Alex said as he got up to give Spencer a friendly hug.

"Yeah. It's actually been great having a friend like you." Spencer said before ordering her coffee.

"So." Alex said, stirring his coffee.

"So what?" Spencer asked, getting her coffee.

"I want to ask you about your, uh, family." He said, opening the door for Spencer.

"I haven't been home since I was kicked out. I haven't seen my parents since my dad slapped me." Spencer said reaching her hand to her cheek, almost as if an instinct.

"Oh... Well.. how about we go for a spin in my new ride?" He asked.

"Um.." Spencer said looking down at her coffee.

"Come on!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away, Spencer laughed as Alex lead the way. When they got to their destination Spencer shook her head.

"No." She said.

"What? It'll be fun!" He said pulling her up the steps. He got onto horse. Spencer got on a unicorn. Spencer took a deep breath as the carousel started up.

"Oh no. Oh no. I can't do this." Spencer said trying to get off.

"Spencer. It'll be alright." He said.

"No." Spencer said.

"Listen." He said, grabbing her hand. "Calm down." He said.

"Okay." She whispered. When the ride was over Spencer got off and dizzily walked to the bench and flopped down. "No. Never again." She said laughing.

"You will. Trust me." He said, sitting next to her. Spencer shook her head, still laughing.

"I feel like I'm drunk." Spencer said quietly.

"Yeah, oh god." He said laughing.

"Well. I have to go." Spencer said getting up, and then falling back into her seat. "As soon as I can walk." Spencer said, laughing yet again. Alex stood up and stuck out his hand. Spencer grabbed it as she pulled herself up.

"M'lady." He said.

"Thank, you." She said giving a slight curtsey. As they walked home Spencer's phone rang.

"Hey," Spencer answered.

"Hey." Toby said.

"Whats up?" Spencer asked.

"Uh.. Nothing." Toby said hastily.

"Toby...?" Spencer said slowly.

"Well. Your mom's here." He said. Spencer stopped in her tracks.

"What? She is?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Uh. Yeah, she is sort of... out of it." He said.

"Whats she saying?" Spencer asked while Alex mouthed questions at her.

"She just keeps saying she's sorry. She's sorry." He says.

"Oh god. I'll be there shortly." Spencer said, biting her lip.

"What?" Alex asked.

"My mom." Spencer said before taking off.


	25. Believing in Love

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"She just keeps saying she's sorry. She's sorry." He says.

"Oh god. I'll be there shortly." Spencer said, biting her lip.

"What?" Alex asked.

"My mom." Spencer said before taking off.

When Spencer got to Toby's house she could hear her mom.

"Hello?" Spencer called out as she walked in.

"Hey." Toby said as he ran to the door.

"What is she saying?" Spencer asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Toby said. Spencer walked past him, only to see her mom on the couch, her mascara running down her face.

"Mom?" Spencer said quietly.

"Oh, Spencer!" Her mom cried out.

"Mom. Stop. It's not your fault." Spencer said quietly.

"I should have stopped him!" She said loudly.

"You couldn't have. It's my fault." Spencer said.

"Noo." Her mom said shaking her head.

"Lets take a walk." Spencer said, helping her mother up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex pull up on the curb.

"Okay." Her mom said.

"Let me just take care of one thing." Spencer said, slipping out of the door. Alex was getting out of the car when Spencer got there.

"Hey." She said, giving him a half hug.

"Hey. What was that about?" He asked, nodding In that direction.

"My mom. I don't know. She said she... She was sorry?" Spencer said shaking her head.

"And what does, Toby, think about this whole situation?" He asked.

"Well... Uh, He doesn't know." Spencer said, looking down.

"He doesn't?" Alex asked.

"Yeah.. You're the only person, that, really knows..." She said kicking a pebble.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Wow.."

"Well, uh.. I have to deal with my mom.. So.. See you later?" Spencer said.

"Yeah. How about tomorrow, we try out the kiddie roller-coasters?" Alex said jokingly.

"It's a date." Spencer said smiling. Alex gave a slight wave before getting back into his car and driving away. Spencer sighed as she walked back to the house. Spencer knew with all of her heart that she loved Toby, but what was this feeling? Spencer took her mothers hand and walked her outside.

"This is nice.." She whispered.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Toby seems nice." Spencer's mom said.

"He is." Spencer said.

"Then whats the problem?" her mom asked.

"There is none." Spencer said.

"Hmm." Her mom said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe the problem is, that you have no problem." She answered. Spencer stopped. "I saw the way you looked after that kid drove off."

"I love Toby." Spencer said.

"Are you trying to convince me that? Or yourself?" Her mom asked.

"I don't know anymore." Spencer said.

"Let me help." Spencer's mom said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"How does Toby make you feel?" She asked.

"Like, I'm safe. And loved. Like when I'm with him... Nothing can go wrong." Spencer said, a whisper of a smile on her lips.

"And the boy?"

"Alex. He makes me feel... New. Like I don't have a baby. Like he's falling for me, for me. And I think I'm falling too." Spencer said slowly.

"Hmm." Spencer's mother said.

"Toby made me believe in love at first sight. But Alex helped me believe in love." Spencer said, her smile growing.

"I think you already made up your mind." Her mom said smiling.

"I think so too." Spencer said.

"Go go tell him!" Her mom said a huge grin on her face. Spencer stopped smiling.

"I can't." She said,

"Why not?" Her mom asked.

"Toby." Spencer said.

"Why?" Her mom asked.

"My feelings have changed. But I still care about him. And he is the father of my baby." Spencer said.

"So you're going to pretend you still love him. And just forget about this.. uh... Alex?" Her mom asked.

"It's the only thing I can do. I still love Toby. I'm just confused." Spencer said.

"Feelings like this come onc lifetime." Her mom said.

"I know. But for Toby, am I the receiver? I couldn't bear, hurting him like that." Spencer said.

"But for your happiness? Do you want to live your life un-happy?" Her mom asked.

"I will be happy." Spencer said.

"With Toby?" Her mom asked.

"I will have a baby girl. She will be my happiness." Spencer said.

"But there will always be that hole. That ache when you see him getting married, or him happy." Her mom said. Spencer crumpled down on the sidewalk.

"I don't want to say it." She whispered.

"You're going to have to." Her mom said.

"I... I'm falling in love with Alex." Spencer whispered.

"Good.. Good." Her mom said.

"I still love Toby, but we lost.. we lost our spark. Our flame. I will always love and care about him.. but we grew apart.." Spencer whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.


	26. Shower crying

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I don't want to say it." She whispered.

"You're going to have to." Her mom said.

"I... I'm falling in love with Alex." Spencer whispered.

"Good.. Good." Her mom said.

"I still love Toby, but we lost.. we lost our spark. Our flame. I will always love and care about him.. but we grew apart.." Spencer whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"_Use your heart, Spence. Who do you feel right with?" Ali asked taking a bite of her cookie._

"_I love Toby, but I feel so old with him. Alex makes me feel young. I want to be myself with him. Toby, he... He makes me.. He makes me hide myself. I feel like he is going to judge me. I want to love him.. but there's Alex." Spencer said quietly._

"_Then I think you made your choice." Ali said._

"_Yeah.. Hey, your god at this." Spencer said._

"_Yeah.. I love to play therapist." Ali said rolling over on the bed._

"_I don't know what I would do without you." Spencer said._

"_I suppose you wouldn't be able to function properly." Ali said with a smirk."Cookie?"_

Spencer woke up with Toby's arm around her. It used to feel safe and loving, but now it felt uncomfortable and awkward. Spencer slowly got up and grabbed her clothes for the day. Ali had looked so real. Had it been a dream? But what ever it was, it worked. Spencer took off her engagement ring and left it on the dresser. She didn't feel right wearing it. Spencer grabbed her notebook and a pen. She began to write about her feelings, but then she stopped. She put her ring back on and went to take a shower. So what? Ali made her say things about Toby. She didn't mean it. Or did she? Spencer shook her head as she got into the shower. She let the hot water run down her back until she was red.

"Spencer?" She heard Toby call. The voice she once thought was warm and inviting, sounded so.. distant.

"In the shower." Spencer called out. She sighed and looked at her stomach. It was swollen. Her baby bump was no longer a bump, but a beautiful half circle. Spencer put her hand on it as she turned off the water. When she got out she felt a coldness. Spencer shook her head as she wrapped herself up in her towel. Spencer slid down to a sitting position on the floor. Spencer felt the tears as her lungs pushed for air. Spencer sat there shaking until Toby knocked on the door.

"Yes.." Spencer managed to croak.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure.." Spencer said. Toby walked in and sat down next to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked grabbing her hand. Spencer smiled (trying to make it look real) and pulled her hand away.

"Nothing. I should probably get dressed." Spencer said. Toby nodded sadly and left. Spencer pulled on her dress and looked in the mirror. "I am Spencer Hastings and I love Toby." Spencer said. "I am Spencer Hastings and I love Alex?" Spencer shook her head. Nooo. When Spencer left for school she decided to take a detour.

When she pulled up to the hospital she looked around for Alex's car. When she saw it she got out of the car. She spotted Alex by the door writing on a clip board.

"Oh, Hey Spencer! What brings you here?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure.." Spencer said.

"Oh." Alex said.

"But for some reason I want to do... this.." Spencer said reaching up and kissing him. When she pulled away Alex stared at her in astonishment.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I... I think..." Spencer started. But then she just kissed him again, then ran back to her car. Spencer hesitated before putting in the key. She pulled out her phone and texted Alex. When she read over what she wrote, she hit send. Spencer smiled as she drove to school.


	27. Short Laugh

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"But for some reason I want to do... this.." Spencer said reaching up and kissing him. When she pulled away Alex stared at her in astonishment.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I... I think..." Spencer started. But then she just kissed him again, then ran back to her car. Spencer hesitated before putting in the key. She pulled out her phone and texted Alex. When she read over what she wrote, she hit send. Spencer smiled as she drove to school.

Spencer was driving to school when Toby called. Spencer didn't answer. Spencer didn't know how to feel. She just cheated. Spencer giggled as she squirmed in her seat. No longer a goodie two-shoes, huh? Spencer started laughing uncontrollably when out of no where a a car came and hit the passenger side of the car. Spencer felt the wind knocked out of her as the car went flying out of control. The glass shattered as the air bag exploded. Spencer breathed heavily as the car stopped skidding. She felt the cuts and bruises as her eyelids became heavy. She saw feet as her breaths slowed.


	28. Memories

**PREVIOUSLY-**when out of no where a a car came and hit the passenger side of the car. Spencer felt the wind knocked out of her as the car went flying out of control. The glass shattered as the air bag exploded. Spencer breathed heavily as the car stopped skidding. She felt the cuts and bruises as her eyelids became heavy. She saw feet as her breaths slowed.

When Spencer woke up she was in a strange bed with machines hooked up to her, left and right. Spencer tried to get up, but it hurt. She felt someone squeeze her hand.

"It's going to be alright..." He whispered. "I love you.." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got into a car accident." He answered.

"Oh.." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Luckily a pedestrian found you when they did. You could be in the morgue, instead of here." He said jokingly.

"Okay.. Who are you?" Spencer asked. His face fell.

"You don't remember me?" He asked.

"I remember your stunning blue eyes... and your voice. I remember qualities just not the whole picture." Spencer said.

"Well, I am Toby. We love each other. You're pregnant, with a girl. My girl. You're parents kicked you out, but you and your mom reconciled. We are going to get married." Toby said.

"How old am I?" Spencer asked.

"17."Toby said.

"Oh." Spencer whispered.

"Yep."

"Wait.. I'm getting something..." Spencer said.

"_We're almost there." Toby said._

"_Stop the car." Spencer said._

"_We're almost there." Toby said._

"_Stop The CAR!" Spencer shouted._

"_Spencer." Toby said._

"_Stop the car." Spencer said grabbing the wheel._

"_Spencer! Okay." Toby exclaimed pulling over._

"_Thank you." Spencer said before getting out and wandering into the woods._

"_Spence?" She heard Toby call from inside of the car._

"_Are you happy now?" Toby asked getting back onto the road._

"_Yes." Spencer said, bucking her seat belt._

"_You're insane." Toby said._

"_No. I'm pregnant." Spencer said._

"_Same thing." Toby said, pulling into the office._

"What was it?" Toby asked.

"Us.." Spencer said smiling. Toby smiled and grabbed her hand.

"This is going to be great!" Toby said.

"How... I can't even remember you." Spencer said.

"You will. And during that time, we can fall in love all over again." Spencer smiled at the thought.

Later that night after visiting hours Spencer had another memory

"_You will." He said poking her side, causing her to giggle. "What?" He asked._

"_That's my tickle spot!" Spencer said in-between laughs._

"_Oh, really?" Toby asked, and started tickling her. Spencer doubled over in laughter, grabbing Toby's hands. He stopped tickling her and put his hand on her cheek. She looked up and her doughy brown eyes bore into his. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair._

"_Kids!" The cashier screamed causing them to break apart. "Keep it PG!" _

"_Sorry." Spencer mumbled her head hung low. The rest of the time until they paid was awkward. The cashier kept giving them dirty looks and shaking her head. When they were done Spencer and Toby ran out as fast as they could and only stopped when they got outside._

"_Oh shit." Toby said. It was pouring rain very heavily._

"_Shhhhhhhh." Spencer said and grabbed Toby's hand._

"_Wha-" Toby started, but stopped when Spencer tugged him out into the rain. When they got to the car they put their bags in and laughed. Toby got in and waited for Spencer, but she didn't go in._

Spencer smiled and held on to the memory with her life. That seemed like a good day. Before the mess of Spencer's life.

In the morning Toby came back. He ran in like his life depended on it.

"Hey.." He said holding her hand.

"Hey, you." Spencer said, smiling.

"You're happy." He said.

"I had a memory last night." Spencer said.

"What was it." Toby asked.

"It was us, at the store." Spencer said.

"When the mayonnaise fell?" He asked.

"No, we were at checkout." She said.

"Ohh. I remember that." Toby said with a smile.

"Yeahh." Spencer said playing with Toby's finger.

"I can't wait until you can come home!" Toby said,

"When is that?" Spencer asked.

"As soon as the information bout the baby comes back." Toby said. Spencer nodded.

"I'm feeling kind of sleepy, so I'm going to sleep." Spencer said, feeling the sleep come on.

"Good night" She heard Toby say before she drifted off t sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Sorry if these last few have been bad... :/ buut good news is Spencer has gained perspective. And by that I mean lost her memory. She is completely smitten with Toby as of ow and hopefully forever! Give me Ideas! I don't want anymore bad though. I feel as though Spencer is just a walking bad luck person. Sooo Ya. I am running out of things! Again.. Sorry if these last few were crappy!**


	29. Lets Get Married

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I can't wait until you can come home!" Toby said,

"When is that?" Spencer asked.

"As soon as the information bout the baby comes back." Toby said. Spencer nodded.

"I'm feeling kind of sleepy, so I'm going to sleep." Spencer said, feeling the sleep come on.

"Good night" She heard Toby say before she drifted off to sleep.

Spencer woke up to a loud noise. She looked around until she saw a boy standing In the corner with a caught look on his face.

"Oh, Spencer! You're alright!" He exclaimed walking towards her.

"Yeah.." Spencer said, looking around. There is a security button right?

"I didn't know what to think, after.. you know. And then you sent me a text and cleared it all up." He said.

"Ohh. So I do know you?" Spencer asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Well.. Uh.. you see. I kind of don't remember anything." Spencer said.

"Oh.." He said with a sigh.

"You look nice, though." Spencer said. The boy half nodded and sat down. "It helps to have a friendly face around. To spark some memories." Spencer said.

"Okay..." He said.

"I never got your name?" Spencer said.

"Alex." He said.

"And I'm Spencer... I think?" Spencer said laughing. Alex smiled.

"Well I should probably get going." He said, walking towards the door.

"Oh.. Okay.." Spencer said. When he left Spencer rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but failed. Something was nagging at her. Was it the way her looked when she said her didn't remember? Or was it the way the sadness filled his eyes? She didn't know, but it reminded her of Toby. Where is Toby, anyway? Spencer groaned as she reached for her phone. No new texts or missed calls. Spencer dialed Toby's number, but hesitated before pressing the call button. She went to her messages screen and clicked on Alex. She saw a lengthy text, but decided not to read it. What if it was bad? She didn't want bad right now. Only good. Spencer rolled on her back and sighed.

"Tobyyy?" Spencer called out, not expecting a reply.

"Yes?" She heard Toby's half eager, half worried voice call from outside.

"Oh, I just.. You're here?" She asked. Toby walked in and sat beside her.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare leave you!" He said, caressing her cheek. Spencer grabbed his hand as se smiled. Spencer looked up.

"Toby." Spencer said.

"Yes?" Toby asked.

"Lets get married." She said.

"What? Now?" Toby asked incredulous.

"Yes. Lets go. Lets get married." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Spencer. Lets get married! " Toby said confidently. A huge grin spread on Spencer's lips as she squeezed Toby's hand. Spencer got out f the hospital bed and grabbed her bad with the clothes in it.

"Okay, lets stop at your place, and then we'll leave!" Spencer said, not bothering to hide the excitement. Toby nodded and then left her alone to change. Spencer couldn't get over how adorable he is. His goofy smile, his dedication, and his love. Those are the things Spencer loves most about him. When Spencer was done changing, Toby had already got her discharged from the hospital. Spencer grabbed his hand and led the way out of the door.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

While they were in the car Spencer kept having to pinch herself to remind her that this wasn't a dream.

"This is happening." She whispered.

"This is happening!" Toby said.

"This is going to happen!" Spencer exclaimed.

"How did I get so lucky?" Toby asked looking at her with those dopey eyes.

"I love you Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer said. "With all of me."

"I love you so much more, Spencer Hastings." Toby said.

"That is not even possible." Spencer said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She watched as his cheeks turned a bright crimson. Spencer laughed as they pulled into the driveway. Toby jumped out of the car and opened Spencer's door.

"M'lady." he said, giving a slight curtsey.

"My night in shining armor." Spencer said quietly. Spencer held Toby's hand until they were inside and Spencer had to go and get ready.

"I was going to wait until a big wedding, but I think you wouldn't mind getting this now." Toby said, pulling out a little rectangle box.

"Oh.. Toby. You shouldn't have.." Spencer said.

"Yes I should've." Toby said opening it and giving it to Spencer. It was a little white circle that gleamed at every angle. In tiny letters it had the initials engraved.

.

_T.C + S.C_

.

Spencer gasped. Not only because of the beauty, but because of the C's. Soon, she is going to be Spencer Cavanaugh. She couldn't wait.

.

.

Spencer stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are a Hastings." Spencer said, reassuring herself. "You can do this." Spencer Put her makeup on slowly, not wanting to mess it up. Mascara, foundation, concealer, eyeshadow, eye liner, and lip gloss. The whole shabang. Spencer walked to the closet and skimmed through her dresses. She hadn't actually planned doing It this fast. Let alone while she was in high school. But love waits for no one. Spencer pulled a white halter top beach dress out. This will have to do. It was pretty, it flowed at the bottom and had cute sea shells on the hem. Spencer pulled out her mother's old barrette. It had a sea shell on it too. It was a bright white, and her mother had worn it at her wedding too. She pulled out her pearl bracelet that she made when she was a child. Spencer gently put it on her wrist. Spencer also pulled out the new necklace Toby gave her just moments before. And lastly Spencer grabbed her ring with the aqua stone in it.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Spencer breathed out. Spencer looked around her room for something she might have forgotten. Spencer quickly scanned the room, but stopped when she saw a box labeled wedding. She may not remember herself, but there is definitely something important in there. Spencer pulled open the box and saw a beautiful dress. It wasn't long, but it wasn't too short. It was short sleeved and poofed out with a flow at the bottom. There was a pearl neck lining and Spencer fell in love with it. She quickly took off the beach dress and slipped into that one. It was only tight around the belly, and that was expected. Spencer sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was stunning. She took one last look and then went back to the box and saw a folded up piece of paper. Spencer picked it up and looked at it. Her vows. Spencer read them over and then left the room. When she walked down the hallway, Toby was already waiting, wearing a tux. When he laid eyes on her his eyes melted, and her gasped.

"You... Look stunning. Amazing... Gorgeous..." He said reaching out to interlock arms.

"Look in the mirror. You look hot." Spencer said, immediately blushing afterwards.

"Spencer.. Did I ever tell you I loved you?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure... I think I might need to hear it again." Spencer said with a sly smile.

"I love you." Toby said.

"I love you too." Spencer said leaning in to kiss Toby, when he lifted her up and carried her out of the door and into the car. "I'm completely and utterly in love with you." Spencer said.


	30. I Do

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Lets get married." She said.

"What? Now?" Toby asked incredulous.

"Yes. Lets go. Lets get married." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Spencer. Lets get married! " Toby said confidently. A huge grin spread on Spencer's lips as she squeezed Toby's hand.

"I love you." Toby said.

"I love you too." Spencer said leaning in to kiss Toby, when he lifted her up and carried her out of the door and into the car. "I'm completely and utterly in love with you." Spencer said.

When they pulled up to the wedding chapel Spencer stayed in her seat a second too long.

"Do you still want to do this?" Toby asked.

"Yes of course! Spencer exclaimed. "I love you so much.. I just... This is happening." Spencer said, a tear falling down her cheek. Toby leaned over and wiped it.

"It is, isn't it." He said giving her a kiss. "Now lets go get married." She said. Toby got out of the car and opened Spencer's door again, except this time when she got out, Toby picked her up and carried her inside.

"Oh the lovely couple." The minister said. "Come right this way. We'll make this speedy? Vow's prepared?" He talked so fast it was hard to understand but Spencer answered all of his questions. Spencer held the flowers they had picked up along the way. In her other hand she held a gold ring that would soon be the symbol of their commitment. Spencer smiled as she walked the way, Toby at her side. When they reached the altar they turned to face one another.

"We are gathered... alone... here.." The minister started, but Spencer's mind went somewhere else.

"_You can stay here, and I will be right next door." Toby said showing Spencer to her new room._

"_Thank you." Spencer said kissing Toby's cheek. "I don't know how to make it up to you."_

"_Just stay with me, and continue to love me." Toby replied, kissing her nose. "Now make yourself at home!" Spencer put her hand on her stomach._

"_I think the baby likes it's new home." Spencer said smiling up at Toby. Toby smiled and put his hand on her belly. "Oh! I think it likes its daddy more!" Spencer said, leaning up and kissing Toby._

"_I love you." Toby whispered._

"_I love you more." Spencer said._

Spencer smiled at the memory. She came back to just as the minister was asking for the vows.

"Spencer, would you like to go first?" He asked.

"Yes." Spencer said. "I recently got into an accident. I lost some of my memories. But what I remember very clearly is waking up with Toby here, making sure I as okay. Oh god.. I wrote these vows about how love changes a person.. and I believe that to be true. Before I met you, all I wanted to do is win. I remember it vividly. Alison's killer was just let go and I was upset. I met you and blurted out something stupid... and I knew after, When I was walking away.. that I was falling. Only stupid people believe in love at first sight... I guess that makes me stupid. Because even when I couldn't remember Toby Cavanaugh... I loved him." Spencer said, before wiping a tear from her cheek. She looked at Toby. "Imagining life without you.. isn't life. I couldn't possibly live without you here. And I'm sure our little nameless girl wouldn't be able to either." Spencer said putting the ring on Toby's finger.

"Wow..." Toby said with a laugh. "It's hard to top that, but I probably will, because I love Spencer more than I ever loved anyone ever. I guess that explains what I'm doing up here." Toby said smiling. "I remember when we became a couple.. I ran like a little girl and broke your heart. And I guess we learn from our mistakes because we are here. Together. And I love that. You are my everything and I need you like I need oxygen. I live off of your every word. I thrive for your kisses. When your sad... I'm sad. I couldn't possibly even think of a world where the name Spencer Hastings would mean nothing to me. Because in this world it means everything. Spencer Hastings... I love you with every ounce of my being." Toby said putting the ring on Spencer's finger. Spencer wiped a tear off of his cheek.

"Spencer Hastings, do you take this man, Toby Cavanaugh, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?

"I do." Spencer said a huge grin on her face.

"Toby Cavanaugh, do you take this woman, Spencer Hastings, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Toby said wiping a tear.

"Yo may now... Kiss the bride." He said. Spencer looked at Toby as he cupped her face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Spencer closed her eyes as Toby dipped her. When they pulled apart Spencer smiled as she put her fingers to her lips.

"I love you..." She whispered. The minister tapped his foot impatiently.

"Here's your the chip with your video and picturessssss." He said handing Toby an envelope.

"Thank you." He said before picking Spencer up and carrying her out.

"What would you like to do next, Husband?" Spencer asked, kissing his nose.

"Lots of things, Wife." Toby said kissing her lips.

"I like that, Husband." Spencer said kissing him again.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey! I was going to bed at like 12 and then I was like.. Hmm? Should I write this chapter? So lo and behold, at 3 am here I am writing the second chapter! But.. Yeah. I feel like this might be going too slow, so if you want to do a time jump soon let me know! Just let me know all of your ideas, because I really want you guys to like ittt! Thanks for everything! Eveyone who is still reading this, you mean the world to mee! 3 3 I love you all! I just wanted to let you know! You guys are soooooo amazing! I hope you know that! 3 3 **


	31. I scream for Ice cream

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I love you..." She whispered. The minister tapped his foot impatiently.

"Here's your the chip with your video and picturessssss." He said handing Toby an envelope.

"Thank you." He said before picking Spencer up and carrying her out.

"What would you like to do next, Husband?" Spencer asked, kissing his nose.

"Lots of things, Wife." Toby said kissing her lips.

"I like that, Husband." Spencer said kissing him again.

**Oh my god. Uh, sorry if this chapter is really bad I had the chapter written and then my laptop crashed and now I'm writing it over... :( Also sorry it took soooooooo long! I had a lot to do, ans I actually have surgery tomorrow on my wrist so my next chapter might take a while too. :'( I know its sad. Mostly for me. You guys are probably like, GOD WHY DOES SHE EVEN WRIGHT? So. ya... Next chapter will be the time jump and I love you all! ㈆8㈆8**

**/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\**

Spencer rolled over with a sigh. She groaned and tugged on the blanket- as much as she loved Toby... he was a bit of a blanket hog.

"Hey!" He said tugging back.

"I am cold." Spencer said.

"So am I!" Toby said.

"Tooooooooby!" Spencer cried out. "Its the middle of the night, I'm pregnant, it's our honeymoon, and you're hogging the blankets!"

"Fine." Toby said giving her some blankets. "Baby." He whispered. Spencer hit his arm.

"I am not, a baby!" Spencer said.

"Yes. You. Are." Toby said.

"No." Spencer said.

"Ahh! I'm too cold! Wah! I'm Spencer! Wah! I can't decide between vanilla and caramel!" Toby said laughing.

"But they're both delicious!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer?" Toby asked.

"Yes.." Spencer replied.

"I'm thinking about getting ice cream. I'm either getting vanilla or caramel." Toby said.

"Ugh!" Spencer exclaimed laughing.

"Okay. Chocolate." Toby said, pushing Spencer off of the bed and getting up.

"Umph! Toby!" Spencer shouted.

"Yes." Toby said pulling on a jacket.

"You pushed me off the bed!" Spencer shouted.

"Did you decide what ice cream flavor you wanted?" Toby asked.

"Cookies and cream." Spencer said.

"Okay." Toby said.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"Ice cream." Toby said.

"But its our honeymoon!"Spencer whined.

"And we will honey and moon when I get back." Toby said.

"I'll steal your pillow." Spencer said.

"No you won't." Toby said.

"Don't leave!" Spencer said.

"I love you." Toby said walking out of the door.

"I hate you!" Spencer called out getting back into the bed. Spencer groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but failed. Spencer smiled as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She grabbed Toby's shaving cream and grabbed his favorite shoes. She sprayed all of it into the shoes and then flopped back into bed. She sighed happily as she stole his pillow. Just when she was drifting to sleep she felt weight on the bed as something cold hit her face.

"Ahh!" Spencer shouted, startled. She looked up and saw Toby holding ice cream to her face.

"Ice cream." He said smiling.

"Its 2 in the morning. Where did you get that." Spencer said.

"I have my ways." Toby said handing Spencer a spoon.

"What? An ice cream dealer?" Spencer asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." Toby said. Spencer laughed as she grabbed the ice cream.

"Did you know that I love you?" Spencer asked.

"I thought you hated me?" Toby asked jokingly.

"No... I never could hate you." Spencer said taking a bite of the ice cream. Then she looked at Toby. "Where's your ice cream?" She asked. Toby looked confused for a minute before Spencer laughed and handed the carton to him.

"Well, Spencer. My wife." Toby said.

"What, Husband?" Spencer asked.

"I think we should put the ice cream away..." Toby said putting it on the ground.

"Why?" Spencer asked. Toby smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "Oh." She whispered.


	32. Ghost Shopping

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Did you know that I love you?" Spencer asked.

"I thought you hated me?" Toby asked jokingly.

"No... I never could hate you." Spencer said taking a bite of the ice cream. Then she looked at Toby. "Where's your ice cream?" She asked. Toby looked confused for a minute before Spencer laughed and handed the carton to him.

"Well, Spencer. My wife." Toby said.

"What, Husband?" Spencer asked.

"I think we should put the ice cream away..." Toby said putting it on the ground.

"Why?" Spencer asked. Toby smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "Oh." She whispered.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ _**FAST FORWARD++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

"Hey." Spencer called out walking to her group of friends. Well she wasn't really walking, it was more like waddling.

"Hey!" Hanna said jumping up and helping Spencer sit down.

"Oh god, you're so big!" Caleb exclaimed. Hanna gasped and hit his arm.

"Idiot!" Hanna shouted.

"It's okay." Spencer said, laughing. "I am huge." Spencer's stomach was no longer a bulge it was more like a mountain.

"I like this look on you." Aria said.

"What? These clothes?" Spencer asked trying to look over her stomach. "It's literally the only dress that fits." Spencer said.

"No. Pregnant." Aria said.

"Well, I suppose it's better being a historical landmark." Spencer said with a laugh. Hanna blinked and looked at Caleb. He whispered something in her ear and then she looked at Spencer.

"That's funny." She said with a laugh. Spencer smiled and then opened her lunch.

"So, when are you due?" Maya asked.

"In a few weeks." Spencer said with a smile.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" Paige asked. Spencer looked at Paige, who was sitting as far away from Maya as possible. Then she looked again.

"Uh, yeah.. Where's Emily?" Spencer asked.

"At home." Maya said. Paige grunted and stabbed her meat with her fork.

"Why? She never missed our lunch before." Spencer said. Due to senior year ending a month ago, they had lunch as often as possible to stay connected.

"She came out." Aria said with a smile. Spencer looked over at Hanna only to see her and Caleb going at it.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Maya!" Hanna said with a squeal. So she stopped eating Caleb's tonsils?

"I have to go." Paige said getting up.

"Emily and Maya had a moment and Paige walked in." Aria whispered.

"Oh my god." Spencer said.

"And that's not it." Hanna said. "After Paige walked in Maya broke with her. Emily told her parents and now Emily is staying with Maya's family." Hanna said.

"So much drama!" Spencer said.

"Hey. Want to go shopping?" Hanna asked. "I could use some therapy."

"Of course." Spencer said, pulling out her phone.

"I'm in." Maya said.

"So are we." Aria said looking at Noel.

"Good." Hanna said. "20 minutes." She said. They had this thing where after lunch they would go home- to a different girls house- change-into a different girls clothes- and then go shopping. Spencer went to Hanna's this time, Hanna still had some fat clothes anyway. When they all parted ways Spencer called Toby.

"Hey." He answered. Over the pregnancy they had gotten their own apartment, and were now all ready for the baby, with a nursery and baby proofed... everything.

"Hey, we're going shopping. Did you finish the crib?" Spencer asked.

"Almost I just have to sand and paint it." He said.

"Yay!" Spencer squealed.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Ready to pop this thing out!" Spencer said.

"Not yet. We need a name!" Toby said.

"Yeah. Think of one?" Spencer asked.

"No." Toby said sheepishly.

"Me neither." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Your baby shower is tomorrow. Are you excited?" He asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said. "Oh, I'm at Hanna's. See you when I get home?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Spencer said laughing as she hung up.

When they got to the store they split up. Maya and the boys went to one section and Spencer, Hanna, and Aria went to a bunch of other places.

"Okay. The plan is Clothes, baby, jewelry, and then to makeup." Hanna said.

"Sir yes sir." Spencer said with a salute. Hanna nodded and led them all to the clothes. Spencer looked through a couple of racks but didn't see anything she liked. She watched the other girls dance around and laugh.

"Boo!" A voice from behind startled Spencer.

"What?" She exclaimed as she turned. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Ali?" She asked.

"Yeah." She said with a shrug.

"Oh my god. I thought you died!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Me too. But I guess miracles happen. I just wanted to see you." She said.

"I miss you so much." Spencer whispered.

"I know. I miss you too. Every time you think of me I feel it. Its like a tingle in my chest. It's never ending." Ali said as she looked through the clothes.

"Who killed you?" Spencer asked. Ali pulled out a top.

"This is your color." She said handing Spencer the shirt.

"Alison?" Spencer asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you wait so long?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted to wait until you needed me. We only get one of these." Ali said.

"I always need you." Spencer whispered.

"You seem content with this group." Ali said looking at the girls.

"You know if I had the chance I would be right back in my room gossiping with you." Spencer said.

"And give up all of this?" Ali asked.

"In a heartbeat." Spencer said.

"I wish I could still be here. Alive." Ali whispered a tear running down her cheek.

"You'll always be alive in me." Spencer whispered.

"I have to go." Ali whispered.

"I don't want you to." Spencer whispered tears spilling.

"I'm sorry." Ali said wiping a tear. Spencer blinked and Ali was gone. Spencer looked down into the shirt in her hands. She swallowed and gripped it tight as she walked over to the girls.

**So I actually wrote this!** **Its 2 in the morning and my surgery is at 4. I really need to sleep. But I really wanted to write this and I hope you liked it! I just feel bad for not writing the last one for so long. And for my other Spoby story... I'll write that as soon as I can. It might be a while because of my wrist, but I'll try to stay on top of my writing! Love you all!**


	33. Short Bathroom (Sorryinadvance)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I wish I could still be here. Alive." Ali whispered a tear running down her cheek.

"You'll always be alive in me." Spencer whispered.

"I have to go." Ali whispered.

"I don't want you to." Spencer whispered tears spilling.

"I'm sorry." Ali said wiping a tear. Spencer blinked and Ali was gone. Spencer looked down into the shirt in her hands. She swallowed and gripped it tight as she walked over to the girls.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"What's that?" Aria asked looking at the shirt in Spencer's hand.

"Just a shirt." Spencer said hiding out of view.

"Oh. Well are you ready?" Hanna asked.

"Uh yeah." Spencer said.

"You know..." Hanna said, grabbing Spencer's arm. "I really have to go pee.."

"Okay just let me-" Aria started but Hanna cut her off.

"Spencer!" She shouted running off with Spencer in toe. (tow?) When they got to the bathroom Hanna checked all of the stalls before talking. "So. Can I see that shirt?" Hanna asked.

"No."Spencer said defensively.

"Do you want me to call Toby?" Hanna threatened.

"Its just a shirt!" Spencer said.

"Spencer. I saw you over there glazed over staring at a picture of a burrito." Hanna said. "I know you aren't starving."

"A-All right." Spencer stuttered.

"Spencer. I just care." Hanna whispered.

"Alison picked it out. She said it was my color." Spencer whispered.

"But Ali's dea-" Hanna started but stopped. She looked at Spencer and then engulfed her in a hug. Spencer felt herself break down in only a way she had a few times before. After a few minutes Spencer pulled away.

"Don't tell Toby." She whispered wiping a tear. Hanna nodded as she grabbed a towel.

"You know I love you, right?" Hanna whispered. Spencer nodded as Hanna wiped Spencer's tears. "Now lets go spoil my neice." Hanna whispered grabbing Spencer's hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

-_-_-_-_=_D\=QWE-\GVEFB, QEF,B EQNKJBNkjbhjvhgc

**Haha I know this is short! I just really wanted to write this! And I get my stitches out Tuesday! I can wait to get this cast off and enjoy writing again! Sorry for it being so short... **


	34. Fro-Yo

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Don't tell Toby." She whispered wiping a tear. Hanna nodded as she grabbed a towel.

"You know I love you, right?" Hanna whispered. Spencer nodded as Hanna wiped Spencer's tears. "Now lets go spoil my neice." Hanna whispered grabbing Spencer's hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

After a long day of shopping the girls, abandoning the boys, went to go buy some frozen yogurt. Spencer felt her stomach rumble as she walking in the shop. God, Spencer was hungry, she looked at Hanna as she ordered a massive bowl. Spencer couldn't hold back a laugh. What a group we are, she thought. A fat pregnant girl, a skinny girl with a big appetite, a petite brunette, and a Hawaiian swimmer. Emily looked at Spencer and smiled. She didn't know when she realized it, but she realized that she didn't need one person to be happy, she needed what she had. Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Toby. She knew where she belonged now and she could feel the tug of their bond. They were there for her, and she wants to be there for them. After everyone had had ordered they all sat down with their desserts. Hanna looked around and drummed her fingers on the table.

"I have an announcement." She said a devilish smile on her face.

"Oh no." Spencer said.

"What?" Hanna asked with a laugh.

"I just know that look." Spencer said, taking a bite of her yogurt. Hanna laughed.

"So do I." She whispered.

"Can the rest of us be clued in?" Aria asked, a small smile on her face. Hanna looked at her.

"Operation, get Spencer's baby out." Hanna said. Spencer nearly choked on her food.

"W-what?" She asked, surprised.

"Your due dates next week and I want her born." Hanna said simply. Spencer stared at her before cracking up.

"Y-your kidding r-right?" She said in-between laughs. Hanna looked questioningly at Spencer.

"No." She said. Then she reached in her purse for something.

"Hanna...?" Aria asked quietly. Hanna laughed as she pulled out a jar of hot sauce. Spencer shook her head.

"You are crazy.." She whispered. Hanna opened the bottle just as Toby came in.

"What's he doing here?" Hanna asked, almost disgusted. In fact thats what Spencer would've thought if she didn't know that Toby would hate this plan. He looked around, and ten when he spotted Spencer, briskly walked over.

"Hey, Toby." Spencer said with a smile. When he didn't answer she became worried. "Toby?" She asked a little more urgently. He shook his head and smiled.

"We'll talk later." He said, but his smile faltered. He began to walk out of the door when Spencer jumped up to follow him.

"Hey, Toby!" She called out, running after him. Once they were outside Toby stopped. "Toby whats wrong?" Spencer asked.

"I just.. I got a text, and it was talking about you.. threatening you. And I got scared." Toby said looking at Spencer. Spencer sighed and embraced him.

"I'm right here. Toby, you know I love you so much, right?" Spencer said soothingly. Toby nodded slightly.

"I know, and I love you too, it's just I never want to lose you." Toby said.

"You won't." Spencer whispered.

**OH MY GOD! Sorry for taking sooooo long! But school started up and I've just been soo worked up and tonight...Sorry for it being Short, its just late and I have to wake up at 5 in the morning for school... ugh! But... FATAL FINALE! After that I was sooo hyped and just jittery and I was freaking out. I'm not going to say anything... just in case. But I'm sorry and I'll try to write more often and On the other spoby story I have going on like chapter 3. I also just write a lot on paper in free time at school so I'll try to post more often, its just I am always in that writing mood at like 3 am! So ya. Hehe What are your thoughts on the finale? Ali or nah?! **


	35. Baby Shower's with Hot Sauce Cake

"Oh my gosh, Han! I love it!" Spencer exclaimed looking the the adorable onsie she held in her hands while Hanna smiled triumphantly. Spencer knew Hanna, so there must've been 50 more in the bag, Hanna had been shopping for this baby shower since she found out. Emily was squirming on her seat impatiently. Spencer glanced at her.

"Do you have to pee?" She asked in a causal voice. Emily shook her head.

"Open mine." She managed to get out. Spencer smiled and grabbed her bag. When she pulled out the shirt she started laughing.

"Blame the Carpenter.." She read out, mainly to herself. Emily had a huge grin on her face and Hanna's was a mask of pure envy. "Oh my god, Em." Spencer breathed. "This is amazing." Spencer jumped u to hug Emily, but her belly got in the way. Spencer laughed a little.

"I saw that and I died." Emily said. Spencer looked at the shirt and remembered the day Toby got his job.

"_I got a new job." Toby said triumphantly. Spencer smiled and ruffled his hair, careful not to get her peanut butter in it._

"_What?" Spencer asked, licking the last of her peanut butter. His smile faltered. "Toby?" Spencer asked._

"_I got a carpentering job, but the hours are uncertain and I don't know where I'll be." He said, Spencer looked confused. " I don't want to be too far in case anything happens." Toby said. Understanding flooded Spencer's face._

"_No." She said, he wasn't going to get a job and not do it because she was a monster right now. "Toby, You sacrificed so much for me. Do this job. I'm not due for months." She said. Toby looked skeptical. She sighed and grabbed his hands. "Toby Cavanaugh. I love you, and you're going to take that job. Even if I have to drag you by your ear." Spencer said with a laugh. Toby smiled ans he leaned over to kiss her._

"Spencer?" Hanna called out. Spencer blinked back reality.

"Oh. Sorry." She said.

"You went somewhere, just then." Aria said. Spencer looked over. She had completely forgotten Aria was here.

"Where?" Emily asked.

"I was just remembering when Toby first got his job." Spencer said.

"Cake!" Hanna shouted getting up to run to the table. Spencer rolled her eyes as Hanna brought over slices of cake for all of them. Spencer eagerly took hers, not realizing until now how hungry she was. After she took a bite she spit it out, sputtering.

"Hot Sauce?!" Spencer exclaimed. Hanna grinned slyly. The rest of the girls put their cake to the side. "I'm hungry for fast food." Spencer declared, Standing up.

"HOT SAUCE PALACE!" Hanna shouted. Spencer shrugged.

"As long as it's food I'm okay." She said. Hanna asped and jumped up and down.

"Baby time!" Hannah shouted. Spencer laughed as they walked out the door.

"So, Spencer did you think of a name?" Emily asked. Spencer smiled.

"Not yet, but I'm due any day now so we probably should." Spencer said, reaching in her purse for her car keys. "Crap." She muttered.

"What?" Aria asked.

"I forgot my keys inside, I'll go get them." Hanna smiled brightly as she nodded.

"Hot sauce palace will still be there in 15 minutes." Hanna shouted as Spencer walked to the door.

"Great way to let pedos know where we are." She heard Aria say.

**EMILY POV :)**

Emily played with a loose string on her shirt as they stood outside of Spencer and Toby's little apartment.

"Do you think she's been in there too long?" Emily asked.

"Calm down, Em, she's pregnant She probably forgot where they were." Hanna said as she checked her nails.

"It's been 15 minutes." Emily said flatly. Hanna looked up.

"It has?" She said, her brow furrowing. Emily shook her head dismissively.

"I'm going in." Emily said, starting towards the door.

"Wait." Aria said.

"What?" Emily asked, annoyed.

"Are we still going?" Aria asked. Emily rolled her eyes and walked to the door, man these girls are dumb. When she walked into the house, Spencer was gripping the arm of the chair, her breathing heavy.

"Spencer?" Emily asked. Spencer looked up surprised.

"Oh, Hey Em. I just can't find them." Spencer said.

"Whats wrong?" Emily asked. "And your keys are in your hand." Spencer looked at her hand.

"Oh. The lets go." She said walking to the door. Emily grabbed her hand.

"Spencer. Are you okay? Do you need me to call Toby?" Emily asked concerned. Spencer lowered her head.

"Contractions." She said, looking up. "That's all." Emily nodded reluctantly as she let Spencer pass. When they got outside, Hanna looked up.

"Couldn't find my keys. I guess they were in my bag the whole time." Spencer said with a shrug. Emily couldn't help but feel concerned, Spencer looked like she was in so much pain.

"Spencer, Why don't you let Hanna drive?" Emily said, gently taking the keys out of Spencer's hands, or trying to at least.

"No, why?" Spencer asked, her forehead creased in confusion.

"Like you said, you're due any time now, and it's not safe for you to be behind the wheel." Emily said. Spencer gawked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Spencer said, getting into the car. Emily sighed, getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey! I called shotgun!" Hanna whined. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up!" Emily returned with a laugh. Spencer gave Emily a dirty look as she started the car. Emily flinched a little. One thing about Spencer, is that when she wants something done, she gets it done. Spencer is just a perfectionist, and with everything that's been happening, she needs control.

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

Emily glanced at Spencer as her hands tightened against the wheel. Her eyes were watering and her knuckles were white.

"Spence, you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yep. Just fine." Spencer said tightly. Emily sighed and stared stonily ahead of her. She heard Hanna and Aria in the back talking about god knows what.

"How much longer?" Hanna whined.

"Almost there." Spencer said, her voice full of her usual liveliness. Spencer definitely wasn't herself lately. Emily couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was, but it was there. Emily glanced over and pointed out of the window.

"There." She said as Spencer pulled the car in.

"Hot sauce palace!" Spencer said with a laugh as she got out of the car, the girls running to keep up with her. When they ran into the restaurant, Spencer stopped.

"Toby?" Spencer asked, her brow furrowing.


	36. Chapter 36: NO NAME MONDAY

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Hot sauce palace!" Spencer said with a laugh as she got out of the car, the girls running to keep up with her. When they ran into the restaurant, Spencer stopped.

"Toby?" Spencer asked, her brow furrowing.

**Toby POV**

"Toby?" Spencer whispered as she saw me standing there. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked quietly.  
"Emily called me. Come on.." I said quietly, reaching my hand out. She reluctantly grabbed it and dragged her feet behind me as I led her to an empty table. I turned and watched as she at down before I sat myself.  
"Toby... It's my baby shower." She whined. A hint of a smile peaked on my lips. She was so cute it was impossible to be serious around her.  
"Emily told me that you were in pain." I said quietly. "You know that the only thing I care about is your safety."  
"I am perfectly fine." She said with a confident smile. I shook my head.  
"Emily cares about you. _I _care about you." I said while grabbing her hands that were laying on the table. "You should be able to talk to me when you feel any discomfort or anything. I am your husband, you need to talk to me." I said as she lowered her head.  
"I am perfectly fine. Just contractions, nothing serious." She said, her eyes still trained on the ground. I sighed and let go of her hands.  
"Spence. I need you to feel confident in telling me these things. We're supposed to be one. Whenever something- anything- happens, I don't care whats going on, I don't care where I am. Call me. Talk to _me_. I love you, Spencer." I said quietly. She raised her head and frowned.  
"Why should I burden you? Relying on people isn't my strong suit, you know." She said before picking up a sugar packet to distract herself.  
"And that's why you have me. I will never leave your side." I said.  
"But, you don't know that for sure." She insisted.  
"I do, because I love you. At least try to tell me things." I pleaded, covering her busy hands. She shut her eyes and nodded silently. A slow smile spread across my face.  
"I will try to confide in you because I love you and we're married and I've been a horrible wife." She said all in one breath. My eyes widened and I shook my head.  
"No, No no no." I said with a frown. "You are the best wife that any man could ever ask for." I said before she smiled.  
"I should probably go talk to the girls, though." She said before trying to stand up. I laughed silently before jumping up to help her out of the chair. She rested her hand on my shoulder and laughed. "You know its bad when you can't even stand up on your own." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so amazing, sometimes I have to pinch myself to remind me that this isn't a dream, and that Spencer Hastings is my wife. She wobbled over towards her friends that were smiling as she approached. Before I met Spencer there was always a void in my life, a part of me that was empty and dark, but Spencer was the candle that lit up my life and I couldn't have imagined a better life now that I've met her. I sat back down and watched as she stood talking, does that make me creepy? Who cares? Not me. The girls huddled around her and their laughter drifted towards me as I sat in silence.  
"Toby!" Emily's anxious voice called from the other side of this idiotically themed restaurant. I stood up and rushed over to Spencer's side.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked, looking at Spencer's pinched expression.  
"Well-" Emily started.  
"HER WATER BROKE!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly. My eyes widened and a smile took place on my face. I looked down at Spencer to see her watery smile. She nodded and reached up for my hand. I pulled her out of the seat and led her out of the cramped space. I listened to Hanna's excited squeals and yelps of pain after Emily presumably hit her. I laughed quietly as we walked out to the car.

**ERRRRR I was going to make this longer but I was just trying to update quickly :) sorry for the really late and ugh my mom took my laptop so I couldn't write..**

**I've heard of people updating on their phones...? Is that possible because that would make my life a lot easier**

**I have to try and update my other stores and I only just got my computer back like 30 minutes ago**

**I might be ending this next chapter or the one after that and I'll try to make my updates on my upcoming and current stories less erratic and whatnot...**

**That might be it, I think...I always forget things...**

**How was your holidays? ;) **


	37. Meet

_ "Hey, Spence." Ali said cheekily as she walked into the room. Spencer looked up, tears coating her face and a bunch of paper surrounding her on the bed. "Oh no, Spence, whats wrong?" Ali asked before rushing towards Spencer's side and wrapping her arms around her,  
"Don't act all innocent." Spencer snarled after pushing Ali off of her. Ali stood there with a shocked and hurt look on her face.  
"W-what are you talking about, Spencer?" She asked quietly.  
"Jeremy?" Spencer shouted, causing Ali to cower.  
"Spencer. You're scaring me." Ali whimpered.  
"Nice victim act, Alison. You almost fooled me." Spencer said, standing up.  
"Spencer I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry he cheated on you,, but that was a while ago." Ali said while walking closer to Spencer. "He wasn't a good guy, Spence."  
"Oh my god! Either you're playing dumb or I overestimated you." Spencer said with a scowl.  
"Spencer! This isn't you!" Ali shouted.  
"You... you're the reason for all of this.. you took advantage of him..." Spencer whispered, "It was you this whole time."  
"I... I never..." Ali whispered, her face crumpling. I never had seen Ali so vulnerable. "You know we both liked him, and he chose you. I couldn't help but be pissed at your magical love. Like you two were meant for each other. So I decided to prank him. Harmless. Just a prank. So I got some people to give him a lot of alcohol and mix it with some oxi, then I was going to take some incriminating pictures, show you the loser he is, but he came onto me. I didn't encourage it.  
"Wow, Ali, how could you do this?" Spencer said quietly.  
"I didn't mean for anything bad to happen, you have to believe me!" Ali pleaded. Spencer fell back on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.  
"Get Out!" She shouted. Ali backed towards the wall.  
"Please Spencer, please don't do this!" Ali pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  
"Please, Ali! I don't need this! Just leave!" Spencer shouted from her place on the bed. She heard the door slam and footsteps down the stairs as Spencer cried. After everything that happened, she still loved Ali, but it hurt to look at her. She thought she and him would last forever, and honestly, most of the blame can be put on him, but it's easier to blame Ali than face the fact that Spencer wasn't good enough for him.._

"Push! Gosh, Spencer, hang in there!" The doctor shouted as I opened my eyes. Everything was in slow motion and blurry. Tears dried at the bottom of my chin but were quickly replaced with fresh hot ones. I thought back to my last few minutes with Toby, how I put my faith in him, how I should've put my faith in Ali. For all I know, Ali was a wreck after she left my place, maybe _I_ was the reason she's dead.. My head rolled back as I cried, not even noticing the pain shooting through my torso. I pushed Ali away so far... she died and I never got a chance to make it right. I heard a baby's cry and I was brought back to reality, I'm in the hospital. I just gave birth. I looked up and a slow smile greeted my tired face. A beautiful baby girl was in the doctors arms, and I got a glimpse of her smiling face before the doctor turned. I thought about the late night talks Ali and I used to have, and how we talked about things, serious and not. Her legacy lives on inside of me and everyone she's touched. I always loved the way she would pretend to be the least smart, but be battling me with our test scores. I thought about the name Toby and I talked about on the car ride. I never got to apologize, the last time I saw her was when she left my house in tears. I want to make that up to her, in any way I can.  
"C-can I hold her?" I asked shakily as the nurses shuffled around the crowded hospital room.  
"We just need tests done, all the trauma and whatnot." A nurse yelled over her shoulder. I slumped down in my bed and looked around helplessly.  
"Can you get my friends for me?" I asked quietly. She nodded with a smile before leaving the room. A few seconds later a huge group of people filed in. Toby, Hanna, Emily, Maya, Aria, and Caleb all crowded around my hospital bed with smiles.  
"Oh gosh, it's hard to believe that you created a life in that skinny stomach." Maya said with a smile.  
"Did your stomach deflate like a balloon?" Hanna asked with an excited smile. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Sadly no." I said. Toby was on my other side, clutching my hand.  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked. I smiled and looked around.  
"Really good, actually. A little sore, and numb. Like I can't feel my toes." I said before looking at Emily and Maya's interlaced fingers. "OH MY GOD ITS OFFICIAL?!" I exclaimed. Emily smile sheepishly. My smile grew ten times bigger at the thought of my friends being happy. This was the best thing I could ever ask for, all of my friends, my husband, and now my baby.  
"I kind of owe you." Emily said with a smile.  
"How so?" I asked as Toby kissed my knuckles.  
"Seeing your strength, going through all of the drama with the baby, and Alex, and your parents, and jenna, and how you pulled through without a scratch. It inspired me." She said with a grin. "After what you went through, I didn't think my parents would be much of a problem."  
"Well I'm glad to hear I helped someone." I replied.  
"Whats the sex and name?" Hanna asked eagerly.  
"Well," Spencer said looking around. "It's a girl!" Everyone cheered and laughed and I looked over at Toby. "Toby, I know we decided on a name, but I realized something and I was wondering if I could change it." I whispered. He nodded before I looked back at the people surrounding me. A nurse walked in as I smiled. "Meet Alison Elise Marion Cavanaugh."

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT AND CRAPPY BUT I FELT HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER AND EVER SO HERE YOU GO, I LOVE YOU ALLLL**


End file.
